El azar del destino
by Krad Death Rebel
Summary: Le daré una trama diferente a lo que paso Con Blu y Perla después de que Nigel hiciera que el avión cayera. Este fic es 100% De Krad. Perla sobrevive, logra llegar a la clínica, pero Blu... bueno tendrán que averiguarlo ustedes. Dejen Review Aunque sean anonimos. xD, Final actualizado.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, hola amigos, me presento a como se debe, me llamo Krad, claro conocen a Krad Death Rebel, pero yo soy una personalidad de él que la verdad lo ayuda demasiado ¬¬, Pero bueno, se que no estan acostumbrado a leer esto, pero este es el Fic de la personalidad de un autor, básicamente de alguien que no existe, xD, Les traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia, y cualquier parecido es coincidencia, es idea 100% Mia, xD, Bueno disfruten.**

* * *

El Azar del destino.

Blu veía como perla se deslizaba debido a que el avión caía en picada, ella tenía el ala quebrada, unos instantes atrás Nigel la había lanzado contra una pared del avión dejando que callera una jaula pesada sobre su ala, vio como ella se perdía pidiendo ayuda, Blu se asomó por donde ella había caído, tenía que decidir entre quedarse solo o morir junto a ella, no tardó mucho en tomar su decisión, retrocedió y luego corrió hacia lo que sería el final de su vida, al menos no dejaría ir a Perla sola, la acompañaría hasta el final, a su mente comenzaron a venir los recuerdos de cuando él cayo desde el árbol, dejándolo traumado y con miedo a volar, alcanzo a Perla en cuestión de segundos, ella se sorprendió de ver a Blu, abrazándola y mirándola a los ojos.

-"Que estás haciendo Blu"- Dijo ella sorprendida de ver que se había aventado.

-"Somos aves encadenadas, recuerdas?"- Dijo Blu sonriendo, sabía que se dirigía a su muerte segura. Perla ante las palabras sinceras de Blu lo beso, claro ya antes se habían besado y hecho otras cosas en su viaje, pero este beso fue desde el corazón de ella, él al sentir el cálido beso lleno de amor y de corazón comenzó a escuchar el latido de su corazón, el solo escucho y sintió el ritmo, extendió sus alas y en un instante comenzó a volar, aleteo alegremente, al poder disfrutar al fin del vuelo, tomo a Perla en sus garras que al ver que Blu aprendió a volar en el último instante se alegró y dio un grito de alegría. Blu volaba felizmente con Perla en sus garras, era evidente que la alegría que sentía combinada con la adrenalina de su primer vuelo le permitió poder volar cargando a Perla, ambos disfrutaban, todo estaba de maravilla hasta que Blu sintió que un objeto punzante le atravesó el corazón. Miro preocupado al causante de su terrible dolor, concentro su mirada en su pecho y se encontró con algo que lo alarmo, al parecer Marcel en su intento de Venganza contra el guacamayo logro acertarle de un disparo, un dardo con sedante justo en el corazón, haciendo el efecto más rápido, Blu comenzó a sentir que las fuerzas le abandonaban, no quería soltar a Perla, dio Vueltas muy bruscas para no ceder ante el sueño, vio cuando el avión se estrelló cerca de ellos, sentía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y comenzó a descender rápidamente.

-"Blu, que tienes, porque desciendes justo en el mar"- Dijo Perla preocupada y miro a Blu, ella se asustó por ver el dardo incrustado justamente en el pecho de él, ella rápidamente se las arregló para sacarlo, pero ya era tarde, la sustancia estaba dentro de Blu. –"Vamos Blu despierta"- Grito Perla, ella estaba asustada, el agua no era algo bueno para las alas de los pájaros.

-"Lo siento Perla"- Dijo Blu, dando vueltas en el aire con perla, parecía un baile aéreo, pero él tenía un último plan, ella se salvaría, pero él no, era muy arriesgado lo que tenía planeado, -"Adiós hermosa ángel"- dio vueltas con fuerza y lanzo a Perla a la orilla, se consiente el tiempo necesario para ver que Perla aterrizaba fuertemente sobre una de las bolsas de aire que se habían salido de las cajas del avión, vio como ella se paraba y lo volteaba a ver preocupada. –"Espero me perdones"- Dijo con una sonrisa, y termino de desmallarse, cayo bruscamente al mar, en un principio solo sentía el agua y luego como su cuerpo era arrastrado por las fuertes corrientes de esta, llevándolo a lo más profundo, el mar se encargaría de llevar su cuerpo al mismo infierno, él no lamentaba nada, después de todo logro salvar a Perla. Cerro totalmente sus ojos esperando a la muerte, luego todo se desvaneció.

* * *

Perla cayó sobre una bolsa de aire, eso a ella no le preocupo, volteo inmediatamente a ver al lugar donde Blu estaba, lo miro preocupada y luego vio al mismo caer al agua, parecía sonreír, luego él desapareció entre las profundas aguas, ella estaba por lanzarse al mar. Pero unas voces la detuvieron.

-"Perla, hay estas"- Decían alegres Nico, Pedro y Rafael, que rápidamente la abrazaron, ellos se dieron cuenta que alguien hacía falta, él amigo que no podía volar.

-"Perla donde esta Blu, y que le paso a tu Ala"- Dijo Rafael al ver que la tenía fracturada.

-"E… él… esta…"- No pudo terminar de hablar ya que comenzó a llorar señalando al mar que se había tragado a Blu.

-"Oh lo siento"- Dijeron Nico y Pedro con lágrimas en los ojos. Rafael en cambio abrazo a Perla, él muy bien sabía que un pájaro que callera al mar, jamás saldría vivo si no tenía ayuda al instante. El grupo de amigos lloraron a más no poder, tenían que curarle el ala a Perla, por lo que decidieron llevarla al santuario para Aves más cercano, tardaron dos horas en llegar y una más convenciendo a Perla para que dejara que uno de los humanos la revisara. Ella termino obedeciendo de mala gana, un humano que parecía estar triste salió al escuchar ruidos y se sorprendió al ver a Perla. Ella lo reconoció inmediatamente, no era nadie más que Tulio, él la tomo en sus manos, ella dudo en un principio, pero no tenia de otra más que confiar en ellos a la fuerza. Linda que estaba llorando abrió los ojos como platos al vela, era la misma ave con quien Blu fue secuestrado.

-" E… es Perla?"- Dijo incrédula Linda.

-"Si es ella"- Dijo Tulio, pero luego recordó algo –"Oye Perla, donde esta Blu?"- Pregunto Tulio a Perla, ella solo dijo no con la cabeza y soltando unas lágrimas dando a entender que no había sobrevivido. En ese momento Linda sintió que su corazón se hacía pedazos, siguió llorando, Perla solo se sentía Culpable, quizás si ella hubiera podido Volar, Blu aun seguiría vivo. Tulio llevo a Perla a su la sala de curación, la trato con cuidado, y después de un buen rato peleando con ella por vendarla, lo logro, estaba feliz y la llevo de nuevo al habitad artificial donde ella había conocido a Blu, Tulio se retiró sin antes decirle a Perla que si ala tardaría en sanar, ella lo miro con nostalgia, y rápidamente se fue a su antiguo nido, antes subía volando, pero ahora lo hizo de la manera que Blu lo había hecho en un principio, camino por unos palos incrustados, se metió a su nido y comenzó a llorar, durante su caminata había encontrado una Pluma azul que pertenecía a Blu, ella la recogió y la guardo con ella, en el nido abrazo la Pluma recordando a Blu y se durmió llorando. Paso la noche en el habitad y antes de quedarse dormida escucho fuertes truenos que resonaban por todo Rio de Janeiro.

* * *

Pedro, Nico y Rafael estaban tristes por la pérdida de su amigo, estuvieron todo el rato buscando a su amigo Blu, pero lamentablemente no lo encontraron, buscaron por todas las orillas, por todas las playas, pero se detuvieron al ver que se acercaba una fuerte tormenta, rápidamente improvisaron una tumba con piedras en el lugar donde habían encontrado a Perla, en ese lugar recordarían a su amigo por mucho tiempo, Blu, aquella ave que sacrifico su propia vida por salvar a su amada. El destino podía arrebatar muchas cosas, pero si en un momento te hace una mala jugada, no sabes cómo este mismo pueda recompensarte después. En ocasiones será malo, pero también será mucho mejor cuando te recompense por haber soportado el sufrimiento. Sonrie a la vida, aunque esta te fruña la cara, un dia esa sonrisa te la devolverá.

Lunes 03 de Junio del 2013

* * *

**Es corto, lo se, pero entiendan que no tengo mucho tiempo, ¬¬ Mañana hay examen y este no estudio, así que lo tengo que salvar de alguna manera, dejen su Review, xD, se aceptan criticas. Hagan más de una travesura al día.**


	2. El viento Frio

**Krad: Bueno, los capítulos serán cortos, pero la verdad es que sera uno casi diario, así que no olviden pasearse por aquí todos los día y dejen review, daré alguna aclaraciones al final, xD Recuerden visitar mi perfil y leer los fics de Rio que llevo hasta el momento, xD.**

* * *

El Viento Frio.

Los días pasaban, Perla aun recordaba con tristeza la aventura que había vivido con Blu, era increíblemente doloroso para ella el recordar a un macho, ello normalmente se olvidaba de ellos después de que los abandonaba, todos lo machos siempre andaban detrás de lo mismo, su belleza y su cuerpo, ella era totalmente independiente y no necesitaba de nadie para poder estar tranquila y feliz, pero todo su mundo cambio cuando él llego, esa ave torpe y nerd, que en un principio no le agradaba para nada, no podía volar, también convivía con los humanos, y eso a ella no le agradaba, en un principio lo ahorco y lo humillo de diversas maneras, pero hoy se lamentaba por la perdida de su amigo, él en todo el viaje siempre era torpe con su manera de tratar de impresionarla, cometía todos los errores del mundo, pero a ella de alguna manera le agradaba, todos los demás machos siempre llegaban bruscamente al grano, tener sexo, pero ella nunca los dejo, muy bien sabia que solo la querían por su cuerpo, pero para ella eso se volvió natural, no le importaba nada, pero nunca llego a entregarse a algún macho, Blu en cambio no buscaba nada que los demás querían, él era diferente, buscaba ese algo, esa necesidad de llenar algo en su corazón, era lo mismo que Perla busca, y que ella no tenia claro, hasta ahora se dio cuenta que compartía el mismo deseo que Blu, llenar ese vacío que tenían, el poder encontrar a alguien en quien poder confiar y amar, alguien quien estaría siempre estaría a su lado, compartían el mismo deseo, pero el destino decidió impedirlo. El mar se tragó a Blu, arrastrándolo a la más profunda oscuridad, Perla podía al fin mover su ala, pero aun le faltaba para poder volar, su curación comenzaba a ser rápida, gracias a un ungüento especial que Linda sabia hacer, Linda sufrió bastante por la perdida de su compañero de vida, pero sabia que si Perla ahora dejaba que por lo menos ella y Tulio la cargaran, era porque Blu logro cambiarla, aunque sea un poco, todos estaban tristes, Linda no podría olvidarlo, era diferente que él estuviera viviendo en la selva con Perla, a que estuviera Muerto en la más profunda mar, habían tratado las heridas de Perla, y con el tiempo trataron de preguntarle que había pasado, con los días comprendieron que Blu se había sacrificado por salvarla, un acto noble de corazón, lo que ellos aun no sabían era que Marcel, el contrabandista que no hace mucho había sido encerrado, tenia que ver con su muerte.

Ya habían pasado tres días, y Perla daba gracias a Linda por ese ungüento que la verdad acelero el proceso de sanado de su ala, parecía que todos recobraban un poco de su felicidad pasada, Perla comenzaba a encariñarse con esos dos humanos, única y exclusivamente con ellos, Perla salía a dar caminatas por toda la clínica, aun no podía Volar, pero Tulio dejaba que ella saliera, para que no se sintiera sola y encerrada. Ella daba vueltas por toda la clínica, descubrió que no solo cuidaban animales, al parecer también cuidaban plantas exóticas. Ella entro en ese lugar lleno de hermosas flores, estaba totalmente feliz de encontrar un lugar tan bello.

-"Pero esto no es tan bueno si estoy sola"- Se dijo a si misma Perla totalmente desanimada.

-"Perla tu nunca vas a estar sola"- Dijo una voz, que asusto a Perla.

-"Quien anda hay"- Dijo Perla asustada y poniéndose en defensa contra cualquiera que tratara de hacerle daño. Ella durante mucho tiempo aprendió a defenderse de muchos de los machos con los que vivió. Pero no vio nada, creyó a verlo imaginado, se sentó cerca de unos arbustos que estaban a un lado de un lago cristalino. Ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, se sentía rara desde hace unos días, ya hasta empezaba a escuchar voces, ella misma se denomino como loca. No podía creer lo tanto que le afecto la perdida de aquel guacamayo torpe, nerd, pero tierno y de gran corazón.

-"Me prometiste que no me dejarías Blu"- Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a llorar amargamente cerrando los ojos, se sentía más sola desde que él se fue, no creía poder encariñarse de alguien, y él lo logro en tan solo unos días, de un momento a otro sintió como una brisa tan fría como la ventisca en una montaña alta le borraba sus lagrimas, ella se asusto y abrió los ojos, pero solo encontró que el aire se llevaba sus gotas de agua salada. -"Enserio creo que me estoy volviendo más que loca, ya inclusive hablo sola"- Decía en un tono de Preocupación.

Perla se preparo para darse un buen baño en aquel hermoso lago, no se sentía cómoda, sentía que alguien la observaba muy de cerca, sentía que caminaban detrás de ella, pero al momento de voltear no veía nada, ella se decía que necesitaba aclarar bien su mente, y cuando alguno de sus amigos (Rafael, Nico, Pedro) fuera a visitarla, le pediría ayuda, no le agradaba para nada esa sensación, decidió restarle importancia, cuantas veces no había encontrado a variedad de Machos viéndola a escondidas mientras se daba un baño y se quitaba Plumas innecesarias o que le hacían ver mal. Ella continuo con su actividad, termino y miro a todos lados para comprobar que no había nadie, ella salió de aquel hermoso lugar, pero volvió a sentir una helada Brisa, pensó que quizás habían encendido ese aparato que los humanos usaban para que hiciera frio dentro de esa jaula de concreto. Llego al habitad artificial, se dirigió a su nido rápidamente, ya que el lugar estaba con las luces apagadas, llego al árbol donde se encontraba su nido, entro y de un lugar que solo ella conocía saco la Pluma que guardaba de Blu, ella sabía que le tomaría tiempo olvidarlo, o hasta quizás no lo olvidaría, ella estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que logro Blu, logro que ella se encariñara con él. Sentía un poco de tristeza el recordarlo, pero le traían risas y alegrías de las tantas cosas que hicieron y pasaron juntos, como olvidar su primer accidente.

* * *

-"Oh vamos Perla, esto es divertido, no tengas miedo"- Decía alegre Blu al irse deslizando por los tejados, estaba feliz, acaban de escapar de Nigel, haciendo que este se estrellara contra el transformador de un poste de luz.

-"Q…que… yo… yo no tengo mie… miedo de nada"- Dijo Perla, por como tartamudeaba se notaba que estaba totalmente asustada.

-"Claro y yo soy el Rey de Roma"- Dijo Blu con gracia, sabía que Perla estaba más que asustada, su sonrisa se borro cuando vio al frente que se les terminaba el camino, y se dirigían directamente a la selva, además de que recordó un problema. –"Ejem, Perla, tengo una noticia buena y una mala"- Dijo Blu tragando un bulto.

-"Dime la Buena"- Dijo Perla asustada, pero extrañada por la repentina actitud de Blu.

-"Bueno la Buena es que vamos directo a la selva"- Dijo Blu con una sonrisa.

-"Y la mala?"- Dijo Perla.

-"Bueno. La mala… es que no sé cómo frenar"- Dijo Blu, y al momento salieron disparados de la lamina, directo a un árbol, Blu se llevó gran parte del golpe, ya que quedo entre el árbol y Perla, la cual en un intento de detenerse aleteando (agitando sus alas), termino dándole un beso en el pico y una de las alas de Blu sobre el pecho de ella por accidente, Blu no sabía que Pensar, estaba de igual manera que Perla, ambos estaban en el suelo a las raíces del árbol, se veían a los ojos, Perla se separo rápidamente y se volteo, Blu quedo completamente en shock por ese accidental beso y lo otro, claro que le había gustado, pero Perla estaba por matarlo si se enojaba.

-"Yo… lo siento Perla"- Dijo Blu implorando porque ella no lo golpeara.

-"No… no importa, solo vámonos, necesitamos quitarnos esta cadena"- Dijo Perla dándole la espalda, estaba ruborizada, y no quería que Blu se diera cuenta.

* * *

-"Y pensar que eso fue el inicio de toda una loca aventura"- Dijo Perla abrazando la pluma perteneciente a Blu. Escucho rápidamente que algo andaba por el habitad, ella se asomó a la entrada del nido, pero no vio nada, todo estaba demasiado oscuro. Ella termino durmiendo con la Pluma de Blu abrazada a su pecho.

Habían pasado tres horas desde que Perla se había quedado dormida, ella de repente se levantó asustada, había escuchado un fuerte ruido, se asomó a la entrada del nido, las luces estaban apagadas, pero con la luz de la luna que una ventana dejaba entrar, ella podía ver, salió de su refugio a investigar lo que sucedía, estaba asustada. Camino lentamente y sin tratar de hacer ruido, no muy lejos logro divisar una silueta de un ave, se acercó y con una rama que había recogido lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-"Perla!"- Gritaron felices Nico y Pedro al reconocerla.

-"Chi… chicos, que hacen aquí"- Dijo Perla sorprendida al verlos.

-"No, nada, solo veníamos a visitarte, oye no has visto a Rafa, es que nos separamos para buscarte"- Dijo Nico.

-"Bueno, creo que lo encontré a él antes"- Dijo Perla al ver al ave que había golpeado, efectivamente era Rafael.

-"Ouch, eso va a dejar marca"- Dijo Pedro.

-"Bueno, ni que fuera para tanto, oye Rafi ya despierta"- Dijo Nico.

-"Creo que si lo golpee fuerte, no creo que se…" Decía a Perla, pero fue interrumpida.

-"Bueno chicos, la verdad si me dolió"- Dijo Rafael levantándose a dolorido.

-"Lo siento mucho Rafael, es que me asustaron"- Dijo Perla.

-"No hay problema, pero cuéntanos, como has estado?-" Pregunto Rafael, Perla les conto lo que le había estado sucediendo el día anterior. Rafael pensaba que quizás lo de Blu, le había afectado demasiado. –"Bueno Perla, siendo sincero, no sé lo que pasa, lo que dices es muy extraño, solo relájate y tomate unos días para pensar, te apoyaremos en lo que podamos, cierto chicos"- Dijo Rafael.

-"Si, te apoyaremos Perla"—Dijeron Nico y Pedro, los tres abrazaron a Perla, todo estaba bien, de pronto escucharon que alguien abrió la puerta fuertemente.

-"Qu… que fue… eso"- Dijo Perla asustada.

-"No lo sé Perla, pero creo que"- Rafael no termino de hablar, ya que vio al hombre de lentes con bata Blanca llegar hasta ellos corriendo, era Tulio que al parecer estaba con cara sorprendida y alegre, aunque también denotaba preocupación.

"Oh, hola Perla, perdona si te eh asustado, pero tengo noticias que darte"- Decía Tulio totalmente agitado. –"No sé si te vallan a gustar, No sé si te agraden la verdad, de hecho no sé si decírtelas"- Dijo Tulio tomando un poco de aire para calmarse. –"Sabes, creo que me estoy arrepintiendo"- Dijo Tulio rascándose la nuca.

-"Oh vamos, solo dilo y ya"- Grito Rafael desesperado. Tulio solo escucho un fuerte graznido de tucan.

-"Bueno… se los digo, Bueno Perla, parece que…."- Dijo Tulio.

* * *

Perla salió corriendo de donde estaba con sus amigos, lo que le dijo tulio, la verdad la había dejado muy sorprendida, no sabía cómo sentirse, a legre o triste. Llego a su nido, Rafael, Nico y Pedro se quedaron asombrados, decidieron darle espacio, las hembras solían ser muy delicadas. Rafael tenía muy en claro eso.

-"Bueno muchachos, no quiero ser agua-fiestas, pero creo que debemos dejar a Perla sola por ahora"- Dijo Rafael.

-"Pero… pero…"- Decían ambos sorprendidos.

-"Nada de peros, mejor dejemos que ella se calme, créanme que necesitara tiempo a solas"- Dijo Rafael.

-"Bueno, pero cuando, como paso?"- Dijo Pedro aun atonito.

-"No lo sé, pero mejor dejémoslo así por ahora" Dijo Rafael, que salió del habitad artificial por donde habían entrado.

-"Esta bien"- Dijeron ambos, siguieron a su amigo a la selva.

* * *

Perla aun lloraba en su nido, como paso, como era posible, claro recordó todo, en el club de Nico y Pedro, cuando bailaron y se dieron su primer beso, al parecer también habían hecho más cosas de lo que recordaba, estaba ella sola, como se encargaría de cuidar a su futuros hijos que tendría, es más como es que no recordaba que ella y Blu habían pasado una noche juntos, que fue lo que paso, porque no era capaz de recordar un momento así. Si lo que tulio había llegado a decirles, era que Perla al parecer estaba embarazada, se había dado cuenta, ya que se le ocurrió analizar una muestra de sangre que había tomado de Perla cuando le vendo la herida. Se asombró al ver que el análisis daba positivo a embrazo, lo cual lo sorprendió, se puso feliz, podrían salvar a la especie, pero que sería de Perla, ella sola no podría cuidarlos, o tal vez si, Tulio se entristeció, Sabia que esos futuros polluelos serian hijos de Blu, puesto que antes que Blu llegara, había hecho el análisis a Perla, y fue negativo, pero ahora, se sentía Feliz y triste a la vez.

-"Blu, y ahora que hare, claro que tendré a los que serán tus hijos, pero… que les diré cuando me pregunten por ti". Dijo Perla abrazando fuertemente la Pluma de Blu mientras lloraba, al parecer se había apareado con Blu, pero no sabía por qué no lo recordaba, estaba feliz de que tuviera hijos con alguien que de verdad ella quiso, eh incluso amo, pero no sería lo mismo si el padre de los niños no estaba. Lloraba desconsoladamente, no tenia padre para sus hijos, y alguien mejor que Blu, no creía poder encontrarlo, ademas ningún macho cuidaría a los polluelos, ellos solo buscaban sexo y se irian, entonce Perla decidió cuidarlos ella sola, Pero aun seguía llorando, sentía sus lagrimas recorrer su cara, cerro los ojos y abrazo su vientre con sus alas. Sintió de nuevo ese frió viento arrebatarle las lagrimas, pero ella no dejo de llorar, ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

-"Perla no llores, tu no estas sola, recuerda que el destino siempre se puede mejorar"- Dijo una extraña voz, Perla inmediatamente abrió los ojos, veía como el viento se llevaba sus lagrimas, estaba sorprendida, ya eran dos veces que le pasaba, ella se calmo y luego se Durmió abrazando la pluma de Blu.

Martes 04 de junio de 2013

* * *

**Krad: Bueno eso due todo por hoy, xD, aclaro de una vez, Mauro y sus monos no llegaron ese dia a el club de samba, ya que en este fic, todo paso con un dia mas para llegar a el carnabal. Bueno dejen sus criticas y/o también opiniones sobre el fic, me despido con esto, cualquier pregunta sera contestada, pero preguntem, xD, Hagan mas de una travesura al dia, xD.**


	3. LA SOMBRA

**Krad: Bueno amigos, eh tenido un pequeño problema, el hermano de Krad Death Rebel al parecer rompió la computadora, y créanme que eso nos molesto bastante, mas por el hecho de que no hace mucho la mandamos a arreglar, por lo cual posiblemente nos retrase solo un poco con el fic de Rio: Fuera de lo original, haremos lo posible por subir el cap el viernes, debido a que aun no lo tenemos listo completamente.**

* * *

LA SOMBRA

Perla estaba sumida en su sueño, extrañando a Blu, por alguna extraña razón no recordaba que él y ella habían pasado una noche juntos, y no solo como amigos, si no que habían disfrutado uno del otro, a ella le atormentaba y le disgustaba el hecho de no poder recordar nada de nada, ni si quiera sabia como es que llegaron tan lejos en pocos días, durante la noche había escuchado un fuerte ruido que la asusto, los causantes eran Nico, Pedro y Rafael, que la estaban visitando, estaban conversando tranquilamente hasta que llego Tulio con la noticia que Perla estaba embarazada, ella tendría polluelos, lo que a Tulio lo alegraba el problema era que Perla estaba sola, muchas hembras cuidan a los Bebes sola, pero no sabia como se lo tomaría Perla. Ella en un principio se fue corriendo a sus nido, en el mismo se puso a llorar, estaba feliz de tener a hijos y más de aquella ave de la que ella se había enamorado en solo unos días, pero también triste, no sabia como cuidar ella sola a sus futuros hijos. Se levanto y miro a su alrededor, la luz del sol se colaba por la ventanas que Tulio construyo en el habitad, se preparo para iniciar su nuevo día, si quería estar lista para cuando los huevos de sus hijos nacieran, tendría que prepararse, tenia por seguro que Eva, la esposa de Rafael, llegaría más tarde, eso lo tenia asegurado, aprovecharía para pedirle consejos maternales, se dispuso a ir a el Lago en el que se había bañado el día anterior. Estaba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos y le resultaba gracioso ver a los compañeros de Tulio sorprendidos de verla caminando por la Clínica como si nada, le dio más risa cuando vio que uno de ellos salto del miedo al verla, claro que lo recordaba, era el mismo al cual había utilizado como saco de box. Se dirigió al habitad de flores exóticas, entro y se preparaba para su baño pero se asusto cuando volvió a sentir la helada brisa que había sentido últimamente, se volteo rápidamente y alcanzo a ver una sombra que se ocultaba detrás de los árboles que tapaban la luz del sol, ella se encamino muy enojada hacia donde había visto la sombra desvanecerse.

-"Sal de una vez maldito, ya se que te estas ocultando, así que sal de una vez"- Dijo Perla muy enojada. Vio que los arbustos se movían y luego nada. –"Te doy hasta tres para que salgas, o yo misma voy sacarte y golpearte"- Dijo ella comenzando a contar, cuando termino salto cuando vio que el arbusto se movió, para su sorpresa no había nada. –"Que extraño, pensé que alguien estaba justo en este lugar"- Dijo Perla extrañada.

Perla regreso al Lago cristalino y comenzó a bañarse lenta y delicadamente, estuvo un buen rato en el agua disfrutando, salió y volvió a ver la misma sombra, pero esta vez esta no se movía y le daba la espalda, ella avanzo ágilmente hasta la sombra sin hacer ruido alguno, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se lanzo contra la sombra, se sorprendió por el hecho de que esta desapareció cuando estaba por tocarla. Eso la confundió mucho, se paro del suelo y salió del habitad de Flores exóticas, la verdad es que se estaba preocupando de haberse vuelto completamente loca. Llego al habitad artificial y fue a su nido, Tulio le había traído un abundante coctel de frutas, que ella devoro en un rato, se sentía satisfecha, se acomodo dentro del nido para tomar una siesta, mientras no pudiera volar tendría mucho tiempo para descansar, estaba quedándose dormida cuando vio la silueta de un ave parada justamente en la entrada del nido, ella se levanto asustada, solo veía la silueta del ave, debido a la luz que contrastaba al ave.

-"Qu… quien eres"- Dijo ella asustada, claro que podía darle una paliza, pero una ráfaga de aire muy frio había recorrido todo su cuerpo, esa ave tenia un aura siniestra, ella estaba bastante asustada, pero la silueta desapareció volando en un instante, su primera reacción fue asomarse al nido, pero cuando llego, el ave no estaba, era como si hubiera desaparecido o vuelto invisible en tan solo unos segundo, estaba asustada y casi le da un infarto cuando llego eva.

-"Perla"- Grito Eva, Perla se asusto al escucharla de repente. –"Querida estas bien?"- Dijo Eva al ver que Perla estaba muerta de miedo.

-"S… si esto… estoy bien, es que me has pasado cosas extrañas, alguien más te esta acompañando?" Dijo Perla tartamudeando de miedo.

-"No, solo eh venido yo"- Dijo Eva extrañada. -"Rafael y los muchachos se quedaron cuidando a los niños, por que preguntas querida?"- Dijo Eva. Ella ya sabia sobre la helada brisa ya que Rafael le conto lo que Perla sabia, Perla le conto sobre lo que había pasado en el lago y lo que no hace mucho le ocurrió. Eva se sorprendió, la verdad era que nunca antes había escuchado algo como eso, la verdad tenia la misma conclusión que Rafael, pero ella estaba pensando en algo más, si Perla terminaba enloqueciendo, tendrían que quitarle a sus hijos, en ese estado ella podría terminar matándolos, esa era una ley entre las hembras que ya habían tenido cría, si alguna vez una compañera o amiga se volvía loca, no había de otra más que quitarle a sus hijos. Los niños quedaban al cuidado de alguna pareja de la misma especie a la que pertenecían, la pareja siempre era voluntaria, el problema era que tanto Blu como Perla eran los últimos de sus especie ya casi extinta, eso era un problema, los hijos de Perla o lo cuidaban ella y Rafael o los dejaban con Perla en la clínica de Tulio encerrada. Eva se estaba preocupando, a los huevos todavía les faltaba una semana para salir, y si Perla enloquecía antes podría incluso afectarlos o incluso matarlos antes que nacieran.

-"Enserio Eva, me estoy preocupando, lo que me ocurre no es normal no quiero terminar loca, no quiero"- Dijo Perla con ojos llenos de lagrimas. Eva solo la abrazo y comenzó a consolarla, nada estaba bien, todo pendía de un hilo demasiado delgado.

-"Lo se querida, pero veremos la manera de solucionarlo"- Decía Eva mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda. Paso el tiempo, Perla se había desahogado suficiente. Todo estaba bien hasta que Eva recordó que tenia que irse, Nico y Pedro no sobrevivirían mucho tiempo con sus hijos y Rafael. –"Adiós Perla, nos vemos luego"- Dijo Eva saliendo del nido.

-"Hasta luego Eva, cuídate"- Grito Perla a la orilla del nido. Ya era de noche, un día más de vida, y un día menos para que los huevos nacieran. Perla estaba feliz por el nacimiento de sus hijos, pero triste por el hecho de estarse volviendo loca, ella sabia que pasaba con las aves que llegaban a la locura, ella no quería que la separaran de sus queridos bebes, estaba asustada, y comenzó a llorar, sus lagrimas eran muy saladas, por lo que sentía que le quemaban el rostro, ella no dejaba de llorar, saco la Pluma de Blu y la abrazo.

-"Blu no quiero terminar loca, y que me quiten a nuestros hijos, por favor, donde quiera que estés, ayúdame, ayúdame por favor"- Dijo Perla hasta que se durmió.

* * *

Perla se despertaba en un extraño lugar, todo estaba oscuro, pero había un poco de luz, hacia demasiado Frio para su gusto, se estaba congelando, hasta que todo el frio se desapareció. Ella escucho unos pasos acercarse a donde ella se encontraba, se estaba comenzando a asustar, ella retrocedió y choco con el cuerpo de alguien.

-"Perla, Perla, no… no…. No te preocupes… tú… tu no estas sola… Perla"- Decía una voz conocida para ella.

"-Blu"- Grito ella, se volteo pero no encontró nada. -"Blu donde estas?"- Grito Perla, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, sintió de nuevo aquel aterrador frio, ese lugar parecía estar totalmente muerto, los pasos continuaron, ella se estaba asustando, una silueta apareció ante ella.

"- Perla, estoy muerto Perla, estoy muerto por tu culpa, estoy muerto por ti, no quieres vivir Perla, te estas volviendo loca, a caso quieres matar a nuestros hijos, Perla que te ocurre, que acaso no me amas, me odias solo por que decidí dar mi vida por la tuya, no mereces vivir, te matare Perla, de una vez lo hare, así la especie se extinguirá, ya no sufrirás, pero nunca veras a nuestros hijos"- Dijo la silueta, cuando se acerco más, dejo ver a un Blu sin vida parecía ser solo el cuerpo, un cuerpo sin alma, la voz reía y reía, pero era muy diferente a la que hace rato escucho, fuera quien fuera, el que estaba frente a ella no era Blu, estaba asustada y traumada, su cabeza no procesaba tan rápido la información, ella comenzó a llorar, comenzó a sentir la misma brisa que sintió los días anteriores, esta era diferente al frio de ese lugar, por mas que esa brisa fuera fría, por alguna extraña razón le daban más seguridad que el extraño lugar, otra silueta apareció empujando el cuerpo del supuesto Blu.

-"Sal de aquí, esto solo es un sueño, DESPIERTA!"- Grito una voz, ella la reconoció, la misma que había escuchado cuando ella lloraba, no pudo ver bien la silueta, ya que callo desmayada en el sueño. Perla se despertó agitada, ese sueño era demasiado confuso, toda la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Perla se levanto, se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente sudada, ese sueño le había atormentado el cuerpo y su alma, se sentía muy mal, trato de ponerse de pie, pero cayo al instante, no podía moverse, se asusto cuando volvió a ver la misma sombra que temprano vio cuando se dirigía a bañarse, se asusto por que se acercaba paso a paso a ella, estaba muerta de miedo, no sabia si le haría daño o la mataría.

-"Tranquila Perla, no voy a lastimarte"- Dijo La sombra, poco a poco esta comenzaba a darse solides y comenzaba a aparecer su cuerpo, era como si saliera de la misma oscuridad.

-"QUI… QUIEN ERES!"- Grito Perla totalmente aterrada.

-"Solo alguien que viene a ayudar esta vez, debo un favor y eh venido a saldarlo"- Dijo La voz levantando a Perla, la tomo en sus alas y la cargo. El extraño hizo unos movimientos con una de sus alas, Perla volvió a sentir la misma brisa de aire frio, volteo a ver hacia donde el extraño movió sus alas, se sorprendió al ver un nido de ave muy bien construido. –"Tranquila Perla, no te hare daño ni a ti, ni a tus hijos, no estas loca, es solo que no podía dejar que me vieras en mi verdadera forma, eh tomado prestado parte de la forma de tu amado, pero te digo de una vez, yo solo soy alguien que te ayudara, te contare todo y contestare tus preguntas, pero por ahora descansa, necesitas dormir bien"- Dijo la voz. Perla volteo a mirarlo, pero sintió mucho sueño, antes de dormirse, ella miro sus ojos, eran color Rojo Metálico, después cayo totalmente rendida al sueño.

"-Maldita sea Blu, esto solo lo hare porque te lo debo"- Dijo el extraño acariciando a Perla, noto que aquel sueño la había atormentado demasiado, si él no hubiera intervenido, ese ser hubiera podido escapar a este lugar tan vulnerable -"Lo siento Perla, pero no puedes ver como soy en realidad, no era mi intención hacerles creer a ti y tus amigos que te estabas volviendo loca, necesitas prepararte, si él no lo logra, esto apenas será el comienzo del final"- Dijo el extraño.

Miércoles 05 de junio de 2013.

* * *

**Krad: Bueno eso ah sido todo por hoy, xD, cuídense Por cierto necesito nombres para los hijos de Blu y Perla, la verdad no se si seran dos niños y una niña o dos niñas y un niño, por lo cual les pido den nombres variados, los que dejen review con los nombres los publicare en el proximo cap, por lo cual pido sean rapidos, se aceptan criticas. Review.**


	4. MUERTE REBELDE

**Krad: Bueno aqui el cuarto cap, xD, ****no hablo mucho no tengo tanto tiempo ene l ciber, xD**

* * *

MUERTE REBELDE

Perla comenzaba a despertarse, se sentía extraña, por fin pudo dormir tranquilamente, como si todos sus tormentos, todas sus pesadillas, todos sus malos pasares hubieran sido sacados de su mente mientras descansaba, abrió sus ojos, y vio que estaba dormida sobre el pecho de un ave, el cual la estaba abrasando, ella en un principio no le dio importancia y volvió a cerrar los ojos, estaba comenzando a dormirse de nuevo, hasta que abrió los ojos totalmente hecho platos, estaba sorprendida, luego recordó lo ocurrido en la noche, recordó su pesadilla y las palabras mismas de aquel que se hacia pasar por Blue en el sueño, comenzó a desesperarse, sentía que el aire le comenzaba a faltar. Comenzó a asustarse, no podía moverse, su cuerpo no le respondía por el susto, comenzó a sudar.

-"Perla cálmate, relájate, no pienses en lo que te atormenta"- Dijo la misma ave que en la noche apareció ante ella. –"Si sigues pensando en eso, más tormento te traerás, no mires el pasado, solo mira lo que el mismo destino te da"- Volvió a hablar. Perla estaba asustada, más por el hecho de que ese extraño la estaba abrazando, ella no entendía nada, y eso le estaba atormentando. –"Perla hazme caso de una buena vez, debes calmarte"- Dijo él, dejo de abrazar a Perla, se levanto y fue a la entrada del nido. –"Mira, dejare que despejes tu mente, cuando regrese podrás preguntar todo lo que quieras, por ahora solo cálmate, iré por algo para que comas"- Dijo él y se fue. Perla comenzó a calmarse, ella necesitaba estar sola para poder pensar lo que sucedía. Se había calmado, se paro y se disponía a salir, hasta que escucho a alguien conocido.

-"Perla. Cariño, que bueno que te has levantado, no es bueno que duermas mucho, o tus pequeños serán algo perezosos"- Dijo alegre Eva, ella había llegado justo en ese momento, sorprendiendo a Perla. –"Bueno, hoy empezaremos con los consejos maternales que ayer me pediste"- Dijo Eva.

-"Si, Eva, que me dices si mejor lo dejamos para otro día"- Dijo Perla algo desanimada. –"Necesito que me ayudes, no quiero terminar loca y que me quiten a mis bebes, Eva, creo que me estoy empezando a volver loca, por favor no me los quiten, te lo ruego"- Dijo Perla llorando en el hombro de Eva, esta solo la abrazo y le daba golpes leves en su espalda para que se calmara. También se quedo sorprendida por el hecho de que ella supiera que le quitarían a sus bebes si terminaba loca, por lo general se les decía a las hembras que ya habían tenido cría a nadie más.

-"Co… como sabes eso Perla"- Dijo Eva sorprendida.

-"Es que, al vivir mucho tiempo en la selva, muchas veces me tope con que algunas conocidas terminabas locas por alguna extraña razón, normalmente ocurría cuando ellas perdían a su pareja, o esta las abandonaba"- Dijo ella sin dejar de llorar.

-"Perla, es que la verdad, no sabría que decirte, no puedo prometerte nada, pero por que dices que ahora estas más cerca de la locura"- Pregunto Eva con mucha curiosidad. Perla le conto sobre la extraña ave. Eva se sorprendió y ahora si creía que a Perla se le había botado un tornillo, pero hizo como que le creía.

-"Okey Perla, te creo, pero mejor me voy"- Dijo Eva, no estaba convencida, y mejor se lo contaba a Rafael, él tenia mas experiencia en estas cosas. –"Dejare que Rafael te venga a ver, el sabe más que yo en esos temas"- Dijo Eva tomando vuelo.

-"Claro Eva"- Dijo Perla tristemente, sabia que Eva no le había creído nada.

Eva se fue del habitad, no sin antes sentir un horrible escalofrió rosarle una de las alas, ella no le tomo importancia, era normal que hiciera frio en lugares hechos por los humanos, ellos tenían un extraño aparato para que hiciera frio dentro de sus casas.

Perla se quedo muy triste, cuando sus hijos nacieran, era muy posible que ellos se los quitaran, comenzó a llorar, si ella era ruda e independiente, pero como toda hembra ella era frágil en ese tipo de temas, ella tenia la ilusión de algún día formar una feliz familia con un macho que de verdad la amara, pero el destino decidió darle la oportunidad que luego le arrebato, sentía todo en contra, callo de rodillas, sus lagrimas surcaban toda su cara, sentía que las mismas le quemaban. Estaba destrozada por dentro, sentía que hasta su propia alma se lamentaba. Escucho unos aleteos, quizás Eva regreso para buscar algo. Se sorprendió cuando la misma brisa de los días anteriores le arrebataba una vez mas sus lagrimas, ella abrió los ojos, solo veía como el viento se llevaba sus lagrimas. Se sorprendió al ver a la misma sombra aparecer frente a ella, comenzó a asustarse, enserio que se había vuelto loca. La sombra comenzó a tomar solides, de la nada frente a ella de la misma sombra aparecía él cuerpo de un guacamayo. El cuerpo termino de aparecer, ella se sorprendió al ver que tenia casi la misma apariencia que Blu, a diferencia que el extraño tenia plumas negras alrededor de su cuello, sus ojos era un rojo metálico, sus las eran azul oscuro casi negro y su pecho estaba lleno de plumas azules sobre plumas negras, la verdad era que sentía que Rafael y Eva le quitarían lo huevos de sus hijos apenas estos nacieran, el mismo extraño la abrazo.

-"Perla cálmate, no estas loca"- Dijo el extraño.

-"Claro, hablo sola, eh incluso eh inventado un personaje imaginario que se parece a Blu ¬_¬"- Dijo Perla.

-"Hay Perla, no soy un personaje imaginario"- Dijo él un poco indignado.

-"Claro, como es que nadie más te ve?, como es que se supone que sales de la nada?, además de que Eva ni siquiera te vio ¬¬"- Dijo Perla desconfiada. El extraño se dio un alazo en la cara.

-"Bueno te prometí contestar tus dudas, y eso hare"- Dijo él. –"Para comenzar, solo eh tomado prestada la imagen de tu amado, la eh modificado para que no me fueras a confundir con él, segundo nadie me ah visto, por que hasta ahora me estoy mostrado, yo como dirían ustedes, no soy de este lugar, yo soy Muerte Rebelde, el que se encarga de las almas de ustedes los vivos"- Lo ultimo sorprendió y asusto a Perla. –"Mira, no te asustes, yo eh venido a saldar una deuda, tengo que protegerte, por ahora"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde.

-"Cla… claro, se… se supone que debo creerte"- Dijo ella asustada.

-"¬¬ Perla no me hagas cambiar de opinión, si fuera por mi, tu ya no estarías sufriendo en este lugar"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde.

-"En… entonces, porque se supone que debes protegerme, a quien le debes"- Dijo Perla.

-"A Blu, no te diré nada de eso, solo que le debo un favor"- Dijo el con ojos cerrados.

-"Blu?"- Dijo Perla con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba Feliz, Blu estaba vivo. –"Enserio, esta vivo?, Donde esta?, ya sabe que será padre?, se fue con otra?, si es así dime quien y donde esta que lo desolló vivo"- Dijo Perla bombardeando de Preguntas a Muerte Rebelde.

-"Te dije que no te diré nada de eso"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde alzando la voz, para que Perla se callara. –"Bien ya que estas calla y se que no me dejaras de preguntar por Blu, solo te diré algunas cosas, Blu no está vivo"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde serio, a lo que Perla entristeció. –"Su alma se termino perdiendo por alguna extraña razón, pero antes de que yo mismo atrapara su alma, alguien más lo agarro con todo y el cuerpo, el esta muerto, ya que yo mismo soy quien decidió su destino de muerte, se supone que los dos morirían, tanto tu Perla como él"- Perla se sorprendió a lo que Muerte Rebelde le revelaba. Lo que Perla no sabia era que Muerte Rebelde había dejado demasiados huecos a su pregunta, además de que había omitido información. -"Eso es todo lo que te diré, así que ahora cálmate por favor, descansa, en un rato vendrán algunos de tus amigos, pero descansa hasta que ellos regresen, si tienes hambre afuera hay algunas frutas, además más vale que te calmes, o créeme que soy capaz de borrarte la memoria con tal y dejes de atormentar tu alma, no es que no me guste que lo hagas, si no que ese es mi trabajo"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde un poco enojado, Perla salió del nido, vio que de verdad le había traído varios tipos de frutos, algunos ni siquiera las conocía, bajo del nido hasta donde estaba la montaña de Frutas y comenzó a comerlas tranquilamente, cuando se sintió satisfecha decidió ir a bañarse, salió del habitad y se dirigió al habitad de flores exóticas, se acerco al lago y volvió a sentir la misma brisa helada una vez más. Volteo y esta vez encontró a Muerte Rebelde viéndola.

-"QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES!"- Grito Perla ruborizada.

-"Cuidándote"- Dijo él como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo verla bañarse.

-"Y por que me espías!"- Grito ella.

-"Oye, no hay nada que no allá visto nunca antes"- Dijo él como si nada.

-"Que, que, que estas insinuando"- Dijo ella bastante sonrojada.

-"Que ya antes te eh visto bañarte, sabes no es la primera vez que te veo de esa manera"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde como si fuera natural hacerlo. Perla no creía lo que escuchaba, ya antes la había visto bañarse. Ella se puso totalmente roja, se moría de vergüenza, ya que el que tenia enfrente la había visto bañarse, tantas cosas se le vinieron a la mente a Perla que hacia cuando ella estaba sola y tenia la necesidad de tener relaciones. –"Sabes, tienes un hermoso cuerpo, y cuantas veces no disfrute de ver como lo usabas cuando estabas sola, era una lastima que tuviéramos prohibido tener relaciones con ustedes en este mundo material, pero fueron muchas la veces que gemías disfrutando de lo que te hacía en eso sueños eróticos que tenías, no sabes cuantas veces quise Violarte en este mundo material y sentir tu cuerpo de verdad, y estuve a punto de lograrlo, pero él llego y no pude soportar tal cosa, en tan solo unos días, ustedes dos llegaron tan lejos"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde con tono de enojado dejando a Perla asustada, sorprendida por las tantas cosas que él le había revelado en ese mismo instante.

-"Es… estas loco"- Dijo Perla totalmente aterrada. Muerte Rebelde no le importo el comentario y se acerco bastante a Perla, la abrazo de la cintura, a lo que ella respondió tratándose de alejar. –"Suéltame"- Dijo Perla.

-"Vamos Perla, si lo disfrutabas muchos en esos sueños, lo disfrutaras más en este mundo, donde puedo sentirte realmente"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde acercándose al rostro de Perla, ella estaba asustada de lo que él podría hacerle, el que supuestamente la estaba protegiendo.

-"No se supone que debes protegerme y no abusar de mi"- Dijo ella tratando de escapar.

-"Le prometí que te protegería de todos los demás, nunca dije nada de mí"- Dijo el tratando de Besarla. Perla no podía hacer nada, todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, al parecer él era muy fuerte, estaba comenzando a ceder, pero Muerte Rebelde la soltó de repente, dándose la vuelta deteniendo el golpe de una rama muy gruesa. –"Sabes Rafael, es de mala educación interrumpir a dos guacamayos mientras tratan de besarse"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde, dejando a Perla muy agradecida a Rafael que había llegado en el momento adecuado-

-"Claro, para empezar quien eras?, Y como sabes mi nombre?"- Dijo Rafael dándole un severo golpe en la cara a Muerte Rebelde, tan fuerte que le tumbaría los dientes a un humano. La cara de Muerte Rebelde solo quedo de lado, como si nada.

-"No Rafael, no debiste hacer eso, yo soy Muerte Rebelde"- Dijo este y le dio un golpe a Rafael con una de sus plumas que simularía un golpe con el dedo, Rafael salió disparado por el golpe estrellándose contra el final del habitad. –"Y te conozco de toda la vida, Eva, Nico, Pedro, Salgan, ya sé que están hay"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde, los mencionados salieron de los arbustos, protegiendo a Perla.

-"Te voy a hacer picadillo"-Dijo Pedro.

-"Y no estará solo, te enseñaremos una buena lección, no te volverás a meter con nuestros amigos"- Dijo Nico, Eva arrastro a Rafael junto a Perla rápidamente. Muerte Rebelde solo se rio como si fuera el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

-"Bueno aun no quiero matar a nadie, a menos que Perla quiera, JAJAJAJA" Comenzó a reírse, movió una de sus alas y un fuerte viento cerró la puerta del habitad. –"Bien, por ahora nadie saldrá de aquí, preparados por que ya están en este lugar, Bien Nico y Pedro, ahora me mostraran si sirven para proteger a Perla"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde tomando pose de ataque.

* * *

**Krad: Eso fue todo, no olviden el review, xD, no olviden dejar el nombre para los niños, seran para casi el final, xD. REVIEW**


	5. DUDAS, RESPUESTAS Y MÁS DUDAS

**Krad: Bueno aquí traigo el 5to cap de Azar del destino, xD, disfruten.**

* * *

DUDAS, RESPUESTAS Y MÁS DUDAS

Muerte Rebelde tomo posición de ataque inmediatamente, sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo metal intenso, comenzaron a brillar, Pedro comenzaba a temblar del miedo, y Nico de igual manera comenzaba a asustarse, todo el valor que ambos habían reunido comenzó a escaparse por la primera ventana que se abrió, Muerte Rebelde se lanzo en contra de los dos, pero se detuvo a dos milímetros de distancia de ellos, tanto Pedro como Nico no se movieron para nada, detrás de ellos se encontraban Perla, Eva y Rafael, ellos eran sus mejores amigos y grandes compañeros, más cuando conocieron a Blu, Muerte Rebelde se paro en seco, esperando la reacción de los dos.

-"Bien, creo que por lo menos de escudo servirán"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde, dándose la vuelta, dejo con el pico totalmente abierto a Perla y Eva, mientras que Nico y Pedro batallaban para que el corazón de cada uno no se saliera, estaban latiendo a más no poder, no creían lo que acababa de pasar. Ambos cayeron del susto al suelo, la verdad sintieron que toda su vida pasaba ante sus ojos en cuestión de mili-segundos. Todos los presentes miraban que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desaparecer.

-"Qu... que esta... sucediendo"- Dijo Perla tratando de moverse, pero callo al suelo inconsciente.

-"PERLA"- Grito Eva preocupada, se movió hasta ella, pero no dio ni dos pasos y le ocurrió lo mismo.

-"Chicas"- Gritaron levemente Nico y Pedro, pero terminaron cerrando los ojos de igual manera, todos estaban tirados en el suelo, Muerte Rebelde solo los miraba.

-"Valla, al parecer creo que me sobre pase, si no pueden soportar ni siquiera la mirada, entonces mejor que estén fuera de todo esto"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde, estaba totalmente decepcionado, pero recordó que ellos eran simples seres vivientes de ese lugar. -"Bien, creo que mejor limpio todo este desastre"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde así mismo. -"Marcos, David, ustedes y sus hermanos vengan y ayúdenme"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde, los hijos de Eva y Rafael aparecieron.

-"Pero tío, por que lastimaste a nuestros padres"- Dijo el mas pequeño de los tucansitos.

-"Bueno la verdad es que necesitaba hacerles una prueba, pero no pasaron, me ayudan por favor niños"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde con una sonrisa.

-"Claro que si tio"- Gritaron alegres los niños. Los tucansitos cargaron a sus padres, y a sus Tíos, Nico no fue problema, pero Pedro fue una historia diferente, los pequeños tuvieron que cargarlo entre cinco. Muerte Rebelde cargo a Perla.

-"Que lastima Perla que nos interrumpieran, no sabes cuanto lo deseaba, pero ya tendremos mas tiempo"- Dijo mirándola. Muerte Rebelde volvió a agitar sus alas y la puerta se abrió completamente, todos salieron, Muerte Rebelde se encargo de que nadie los viera, seria muy extraño ver a varios bebes tucan, cargar a dos tucanes, un canario y un cardenal rojo. Llegaron sin problemas al habitad artificial donde Perla descansaba. "-Bien niños, déjenlos en el suelo, yo me encargo de llevarlos al nido, miren, allá deje unas frutas, Perla no se comió todas, que les parece si comen por el esfuerzo que hicieron ^_^"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde a los hijos de Eva y Rafael. Los niños salieron volando inmediatamente, dejando a Muerte Rebelde riéndose por la acción de ellos.

Muerte Rebelde comenzó a llevar a cada uno de los inconscientes al nido de Perla. Comenzó con Rafael, luego fue Eva, siguieron Nico y Pedro, cargo a Perla hasta el nido, a ella a diferencia la cargo con delicadeza, a cada uno de los inconscientes los fue acomodando en un lugar diferente. A Perla la cargo y la dejo en el nido que hizo aparecer la primera vez, la dejo con delicadeza y retrocedió, se quedo mirándola.

-"Hay Perla, no sabes lo tanto que ansiaba pasar un buen rato junto a ti"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde, luego miro a Rafael y Eva. -"Rafael, no sabes cuanto me molesta que me allas interrumpido, la verdad quisiera arrebatarte tu alma ahora mismo, pero no seré tan despiadado, después de todo te perdonare por tus hijos"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde, y miro finalmente a Nico y Pedro. -" Ustedes dos la verdad se ganaron mi respeto, aunque fueran a morir no se apartaron por proteger a sus amigo, la verdad pensé que se agacharían, pero bueno también son unos verdaderos tontos, nunca confíen en nadie"- Dijo Finalmente Muerte Rebelde. Salio del nido, dejándolos solos. -"Bien, por ahora eh metido severamente la pata, pero no pensé que ellos fueran a llegar tan pronto, quisiera haber podido tener unos minutos más"- Dijo él mientras volaba sobre el habitad, aterrizo donde se encontraban los tucancitos. -"Bien veo que lo están disfrutando, coman niños"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde sonriendo y alegre.

-"Gracias Tío ^_^"- Contestaron todos a unisono. Los pequeños estaban disfrutando de la comida.

-"Que les parece si jugamos un rato como siempre"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde.

-"Sii!"- Gritaron todos.

* * *

Paso el rato y todos los que se encontraban en el nido comenzaban a despertarse, a todos les dolía severamente la cabeza.

-"Me duele"- Se quejo Rafael, quien había recibido un fuerte golpe contra la pared. Rápidamente Eva se levanto a auxiliarlo.

-"Lo siento querido, la verdad creo que le debemos una disculpa a Perla"- Dijo ella tristemente.

-"Oigan, que hay de ese tipo, la verdad que se ve que no es nada bueno"- Dijo Nico levantándose y acercándose a la pareja tucan.

-"La verdad es que da miedo"- Dijo Pedro totalmente asustado.

-"Bien chicos, creo que lo primero sera pedirle disculpas a Perla, ella siempre dijo la verdad y nosotros lo tomamos a que se estaba volviendo loca, creo que todo ah sido un verdadero tormento para ella"- Dijo Rafael poniéndose de pie. Todos comenzaron a buscar a Perla, ella estaba totalmente dormida en el nido que se encontraba en el centro. Ellos vieron que al parecer era la única que estaba descansando bien, ella comenzó a despertar abriendo lentamente los ojos, luego se asusto al verse rodeada.

-"Que... que esta pasando?"- Dijo totalmente asustada Perla.

-"Nada cariño, tranquilízate"- Dijo Eva tratando de calmarla.

-"Aléjense, no dejare que me quite a mis hijos"- Dijo Perla retrocediendo rápidamente.

-"Perla no te los vamos a quitar"- Dijo Rafael.

-"No es verdad, siempre le dicen eso a quienes les van a quitar a sus bebes"- Dijo ella totalmente triste y comenzando a llorar.

-"No llores Perla"- Dijo Nico con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Si, no llores por favor, que no queremos verte de esa manera"- Dijo Pedro con lagrimas escurriendo.

-"No me los van a quitar"- Dijo Perla y salio rápidamente por la entrada del nido. Todos la siguieron, a diferencia de ellos, Perla no podía volar, por lo que cuando ella termino de bajar, ellos ya la estaban esperando. -"Enserio no me los quiten"- Dijo Perla totalmente destrozada, no estaba bien, y la verdad era que sentía morirse.

-"Perla cariño enserio no te quitaremos a tus hijos, ya vimos con nuestros propios ojos que no estabas mintiendo, nosotros somos los que te deben una disculpa"- Dijo Eva mirándola a los ojos. Perla no paraba de llorar, la verdad era que estaba totalmente asustada, apenas se había levantado y ellos la estaban mirando con compasión, sentía que le dirían que no podía conservar a sus pequeños.

-"Co... como se... que... que no... me mienten"- Dijo Perla sin parar de llorar.

-"Vamos Perla, ya vimos que ese tipo te estaba acosando, me dio una paliza la verdad, y vimos como trataba de abusar de ti"- Dijo con sinceridad Rafael. Perla se acerco a Eva y la abrazo, comenzó a desahogarse en su hombro, Eva le daba leves golpes en la espalda. Paso el rato y Perla se calmo un poco, ella no confiaba del todo, tal vez solo la estaban engañando.

-"Bien Perla, ahora, alguien sabe como llegamos hasta aquí"- Dijo Eva, no recordaba haber regresado al habitad artificial. Todos estaban pensando, pero no llegaban a una conclusión. Decidieron dejar de pensar e ir a comer un poco, Perla recordó que Muerte Rebelde haba traído bastante comida, y camino hasta donde se suponía que estaba el montón de fruta. Todos la siguieron sin saber a donde se dirigían, Rafael y Eva se asustaron cuando llegaron al lugar, pues sus hijos estaban tirados en el suelo respirando agitadamente.

-"Niños que ocurrió?"- Gritaron ambos padres desesperados, tomaron en brazos a David.

-"David que ocurrió"- Pregunto a terrada Eva.

-"Ot... otra vez, otra vez"- Se levanto de un salto el pequeño tucan, sus hermanos no tardaron en hacer lo mismo.

-"Que cosas les pasa?"-Pregunto extrañado Rafael, ante ambos padres, apareció el mismo sujeto que trato de abusar de Perla. -"Que rayos quieres?"- Pregunto Rafael colocándose enfrente de sus hijos, cubriéndolos y protegiendolos.

-"Wuoh, detente si no quieres terminar peor que antes, los niños y yo solo estábamos jugando, verdad niños"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde, los niños gritaron un si a coro, corriendo y tumbándolo al piso. -"No, cosquillas no, eso es trampa"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde riéndose, dejando a Perla, Nico, Pedro, Eva y Rafael totalmente sorprendidos, mas a los padres tucanes, ya que los niños jugaban con un completo desconocido, según ellos.

-"Niños que haces?, por que juegan con ese sujeto?"- Pregunto Rafael a un atonito.

-"Que, solo nos divertimos con nuestro tio papá"- Dijo Uno de los niños, Muerte Rebelde estaba que se moría de la risa, luego se paro rápidamente.

-"Bien cálmense, creo que sus padres tendrán muchas dudas al respecto"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde, todos los tucancitos se detuvieron en un instante. -"Bien niños, vallan a jugara otra parte o coman más fruta si quieren"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde, cuando los niños se fueron, él volvió a su forma seria.

-"Co... como hiciste eso"- Dijo Rafael sorprendido.

-"No fue nada, ellos hacen lo que les pida, la verdad podrías hacerlo, pero no puedes, hahaha"- Se reía Muerte Rebelde en la cara de Rafael que no creía que sus hijos le obedecieran a ese sujeto su propio padre. -"Bien, Perla ya no llores por favor"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde mientras rápidamente se acerco a ella y le borraba los rastros de lagrimas.

-"Eres un maldito, como puedes atreverte a tocarla, después de que casi la Violas"- Grito Eva totalmente hecha una furia, se lanzo contra Muerte Rebelde tumbándolo al suelo, comenzó a golpearlo violentamente. Muerte Rebelde solo se quedo mirándola, sentía un golpe tras otro en todo su cuerpo, pero no gritaba ni se quejaba, paso un rato y Eva se canso.

-"Bueno, si ya terminaste de desquitarte, me harías el favor de no tratar de hacerme enojar, por que no respondo a la próxima Eva"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde totalmente Serio y conteniéndose. Luego camino hasta Perla y la abrazo, ella no sabia la razón de lo que paso, pero comenzó a sentirse mejor, Ella se termino de desahogarse en su pecho, todos los demás presentes se quedaron sin habla, lo que había sucedido la verdad los había dejado mas que sorprendidos, Perla estaba llorando y confiando en aquel, que hace un rato casi termina violándola.

-"Bien, que sucede aquí"- Dijo Nico, completamente confundido.

-"Bien, les contestare todas sus dudas, pero ahora creo que mejor llevo a Perla para que descanse, los veo en el nido"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde desapareciendo junto a Perla en brazos, ella había terminado durmiéndose. Él desapareció ante ellos, retrocediendo entre las sombras de los arboles y perdiéndose de vista rápidamente.

-"Okey, esto ya es bastante extraño"- Dijo Pedro atónito con lo que acababa de suceder. Todos comenzaron a volar rumbo al nido, no tardaron mucho tiempo y cuando llegaron encontraron a Perla en el mismo nido donde la vieron descansando cuando despertaron. Comenzaron a buscar con la vista a Muerte Rebelde pero no lo veían, avanzaron dentro del nido con cuidado, se asustaron cuando detrás de ellos hablo Muerte Rebelde.

-"Saben, creo que mejor hablamos a fuera, Perla necesita descansar bien"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde. Todos salieron con cuidado de no hacer ruido, bajaron del árbol y se quedaron mirando a Muerte Rebelde.

-"Bien, para comenzar quien rayos eres y porque tratas de abusar de Perla"- Dijo Rafael.

-"¬_¬ Tengo mis motivos Rafael, soy el encargado de las almas de ustedes los vivos, para especificar la de las aves"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde.

-"Ok, suponiendo que eres la muerte, porque dices que protegerás a Perla, cuando tratas de Violarla"- Dijo Eva directamente.

-"Bueno, respondiendo rápida y sencillamente, Blu me encargo que la Protegiera de todo lo malo que le pudiera suceder"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde.

-"Pero que hay de que trataste de Violarla"- Dijo nuevamente Eva.

-"Mira Eva, como ya le dije a Rafael, tengo mis motivos, los cuales no pienso decirles, le prometí a Blu protegerla de todo lo que se avecinara en contra de ella, y eso los incluye a ustedes, pero nunca le dije nada de mí"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde cruzando las alas. -"Nico, Pedro, tienen alguna duda?-" Pregunto él.

-"Si"- Contesto Pedro.

-"Como le haces para que esos diablillos... digo esos hermosos hijos de Rafael te hagan caso"- Dijo Nico.

-"Bueno eso es fácil, desde hace tiempo que me divierto con ellos"- Dijo sencillamente Muerte Rebelde.

-"No confió en ti, como es que conoces a mis niños y porque te llaman Tío, si ni siquiera eres familiar mio o de mi esposa"- Dijo Rafael.

-"Bueno Rafael, frente a tu esposa Eva puedo decirte que hay muchas ocasiones en la que ambos los dejan solos, un día cualquiera, estaba paseando por estos lugares haciendo mi trabajo, sin querer me tope con ellos, los veía a distancia, pero sus travesuras la verdad me recuerdan a mí hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, en un principio como era un desconocido para ellos, no se fiaban de mí, pero luego comenzamos a jugar y a hacer travesuras, un día ellos me comenzaron a decir tío, y jugaba con ellas más de una vez a la semana, nos divertimos, la verdad es que ellos me recuerdan lo único que me queda de corazón, no siempre soy frió..." Muerte Rebelde se quedo en silencio, había revelado más de la cuenta.

-"Así que tu eras el extraño del que siempre me hablaban, pensé que se habían alejado de tí cuando no les dije que no volvieran a jugar contigo"- Dijo Rafael.

-"Bien, creo que eso responde algunas de nuestras dudas, pero como conoces a Blu, y porque le debes?"- Dijo Eva.

-"Eso si no pienso decirles, ya dije demasiado, por cierto Eva y Rafael, que hay de su huevo"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde, dejando a Eva y Rafael con los ojos hechos Platos, estaban por salir volando, pero vieron que él saco algo de sus alas, se alarmaron cuando vieron que era el huevo de su hijo en camino. -"Saben, seria malo que ocurriera un accidente, como este"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde tirando con fuerza el huevo al suelo. Ambos padres trataron de atrapar el huevo, pero no pudieron, solo miraron como se hacia pedazos. Eva comenzó a llorar amargamente.

...

Pasaron unos minutos, y nadie decía nada, Nico y Pedro solo se quedaron atónitos con lo que Muerte Rebelde acababa de hacerle a su mejor amigo y su esposa, no podían creerlo.

-"No aguantan ni una Broma ¬¬"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde al ver que nadie decía nada.

-"Completo imbécil, que clase de broma es matar a un bebe que no ah..."- Rafael se quedo sin completar la frase, ya que vio que Muerte Rebelde tenia al huevo intacto. -"Nacido"- Dijo Lentamente y sorprendido Rafael.

-"Sabes, puede hacerlo, pero por los hermanos de este pequeño lo hago, ellos me entretienen mucho, ademas lo que vieron romperse es solo el desayuno de ese Humano Tulio ¬¬"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde dándole el huevo real a Eva, ella dejo de llorar y abrazo el huevo con mucha felicidad. -"Mejor me voy, necesito cuidar a Perla, y no se preocupen, no haré nada indebido, al menos por esta noche no, ademas ustedes dormirán con nosotros en el habitad"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde.

-"Como que nos quedaremos, porque?"- Dijo Rafael.

-"Por que si no morirán, allá fuera hay algo que tratara de llevarse Perla, Blu lo sabia, el como lo tenia en mente, no lo se, pero me encargo proteger a Perla y eso haré, a lo mejor pueda hacer algo más, pero por ahora no tengo otra opción que cuidarlos también a ustedes, sea lo que sea que esta buscando a Perla, es del mismo lugar de donde vengo, por lo cual les digo, o más bien les ordeno que se queden, y harán caso si no quieren que los vuelva a noquear"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde mostrando que sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal.

-"Esta bien, pero donde dormiremos?"- Pregunto Eva recuperada.

-"No se preocupen por eso, los nido ya están construidos, hay uno en cada árbol, acomódense donde quieran, menos en el de Perla"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde desapareciendo.

* * *

Muerte Rebelde apareció en el nido de Perla, se acerco a ella, vio que comenzaba agitarse demasiado, su respiración no era normal, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Él puso una se sus alas en la cabeza de ella, se concentro lo más que pudo y saco todo ese tormento que molestaba a Perla.

-"Hay Perla, deberás que cuantas cosas no pasarías o no vivirias si Blu no hubiera llegado, lamentablemente el destino lo puso en tu camino y en el mio por alguna razón"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde al ver que Perla se tranquilizaba. Aparto su mano y se acomodo en otro lado, la noche anterior la había disfrutado, pero no podía estar todas las noches al lado de ella, podría afectarla o a los futuros hijos de ella y Blu, era mejor que mantuviera cierta distancia por determinado tiempo, le parecía una buena idea que fuera una noche no, y otra donde trataría de aprovechar para intentar algo más. Salio a revisar una ultima vez el perímetro de toda la clínica y regreso. -"Bien, otra noche más, otra noche menos, aun falta unos días para que esa criatura llegue, pero es mejor prevenir, de todas maneras si algo les pasaba ellos, Blu no me dejaría de Molestar, quisiera ir a ver a los hijos de Rafael, pero creo que a esta hora ya los estarán regañando, hahaha, es gracioso pensar que aun puedo cambiar, pero no aseguro nada"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde en el nido de Perla, se acomodo para dormir.

Viernes 07 de Junio del 2013.

* * *

**Krad: Hasta aqui el fic, xD, recuerden dar nombre para los** **de Blu y Perla, se aceptam, xD **** olviden dejar review.**


	6. CERCA DE MORIR

**Krad: Bueno hemos sufrido un pequeño retraso con el fic FUERA DE LO ORIGINAL, Estamos haciendo lo posible, pero lamentablemente han surgido inconvenientes, uno de ellos es que los padres de Krad Death Rebel no quieren que siga escribiendo los fics, pero aun así lo seguiremos haciendo, sufriremos retrasos debido a que los haremos en tiempos cuando ellos no estén, por su comprensión gracias, disfruten el cap.**

**Me tarde debido a que el dia de ayer la pagina no me dejo cargar el cap, no se a cuantos les paso que la pagina de Fanfiction estaba demasiado lenta. Bueno prometi que seria un cap diario, por lo cual mas tarde, en la noche, subire el 7mo cap, Fuera de lo Original ah tenido unos problemas, a mas tardar estara para el lunes, xD.**

* * *

CERCA DE MORIR

Muerte Rebelde se despertó rápidamente, tenía que estar revisando muy seguido el perímetro de la clínica, sintió que nada bueno se aproximaba, aunque todavía ese peligro estaba muy lejos, no era nada bueno confiarse. Se paró inmediatamente sin perder tiempo, se dirigió al lugar donde había dejado a Perla, en la noche tuvo que salir del nido debido a que no estaba acostumbrado del todo a su nuevo cuerpo, le era un poco incómodo, tenía tiempo que no sentía las cosas materiales. Se aproximó a Perla, ella estaba descansando tranquilamente, él pudo notarlo ya que ella tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, no quiso molestarla y salió a dar un recorrido mañanero, tenía que acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, por así decirlo, salió de la clínica y a terrizo en una antena de radio que estaba en el techo, se quedó observando el amanecer, comenzaba a sentir el sol en su cuerpo, algo que en su forma real no podía sentir ni ver, el sol era su enemigo inmortal, solo podía observar a Perla entre las sombras cuando ella paseaba por la selva antes de conocer a Blu, estaba comenzando a pensar demasiado y regreso al tiempo actual, agito severamente su cabeza, pensar era una de las cosas que no le gustaban, demasiados recuerdo le venían de su vida pasada, volvió al habitad artificial y se encontró con los hijos de Rafael y Eva, al parecer se levantaron temprano, voló cerca de ellos y vio que preparaban otra de sus travesuras, esos niños la verdad le hacían reír.

-"Que hacen niños"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde con curiosidad.

-"Nada"- Dijeron a unísono los pequeños.

-"Vamos díganme yo igual quiero…"- No termino de Hablar ya que sintió que algo viscoso caía sobre su cabeza. –"Que es esto?"- Pregunto Muerte Rebelde.

-"Una Broma, nos vemos más tarde Tío, iremos a hacerle Bromas a los humanos de la clínica"- Dijo Marco, todos sus hermanos salieron volando inmediatamente.

-"Hahaha, hay niños, ya saben que me cobrare esto"- Grito Muerte Rebelde para que los pequeños lo escucharan. –"Es por esto mismo que no me gustan las plumas"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde tratando de quitarse la viscosidad de encima. "- Me parece increíble que ellos puedan engañarme así de fácil, la verdad es que no dejan de sorprenderme"- Se decía así mismo. -"Rayos, esta cosa no sale tan fácil mente, volvería a mi forma normal pero el problema es que esta el sol y no hay mucha sombra, tontas ventanas"- Se quejaba.

-"Entonces no te gusta el sol, pero si hace un momento vi que estabas afuera como si nada disfrutándolo"- Dijo Eva sorprendiendo a Muerte Rebelde.

-"Que rayos, eso a ti no te importa"- Dijo enojado Muerte Rebelde, se fue volando lo más rápido que pudo. –"Tengo que encontrar un buen lugar para poder quitarme esta cosa"- Se dijo así mismo Muerte Rebelde, se fue a la selva, voló por unos minutos adentrándose más. Después de media hora de vuelo logro encontrar una vieja casa abandonada. –"Bien creo que este será un buen lugar, necesito deshacerme de esta cosa pegajosa de estas plumas, creo que esta viscosidad no saldrá tan fácilmente, será mejor que tome mi forma natural para ser más rápido"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde.

* * *

Eva se quedó sin habla, la verdad era que había visto todo lo ocurrido, Muerte Rebelde tenia demasiados secretos, además de ser demasiado bipolar, ese sujeto no tenía buena pinta, ella no confiaba en él, pero no tenia de otra, ese sujeto era demasiado fuerte incluso para ellos, el día de ayer lo golpeo hasta no más poder y aun así él no se quejó de dolor alguno. Dejo de Pensar y fue a ver a Perla, cuando llego encontró a Rafael, Nico y Pedro, su esposo le estaba tomando los signos vitales a Perla, estaba revisando que no tuviera nada malo.

-"Como esta Perla, querido"- Pregunto Eva preocupada.

-"Ella está bien, los huevos de igual manera, no hay nada extraño"- Dijo Rafael. Perla solo se dejaba revisar para saber que sus futuros hijos estuvieran bien.

-"Bueno Perla ya terminamos, creo que mejor salimos todos a desayunar, por cierto, donde esta Muerte Rebelde?"- Pregunto Rafael.

-"No lose, no lo eh visto"- Dijo Perla.

-"Querido, él no está aquí, se fue del habitad hace un momento"- Dijo Eva.

-"Como lo sabes?"- Pregunto Rafael.

-"Hace un rato me topé con él, los niños le vaciaron algo asqueroso y viscoso"- Comenzó a relatar Eva, diciendo todo lo ocurrido en ese breve momento. Se quedaron guardando silencio, no sabían cómo reaccionar.

-"Bien, eso trae muchas más dudas sobre él, aunque no sé cómo es que los niños se divierten con él"- Dijo Rafael.

-"Por cierto donde están ellos"- Pregunto Nico.

-"Fueron a molestar a los humanos de la clínica"- Dijo Eva.

-"Bueno creo que por ahora tomaremos un descanso, mientras estemos en este lugar por fin voy a poder descansar en paz"- Dijo Rafael, todos fueron a los nidos en los que habían dormido la noche anterior menos Perla. Ella decidió ir mejor a darse un baño, el día anterior no pudo darse el gusto.

Perla salió del habitad y se dirigía al de Flores Exóticas, avanzo con cuidado, muchos de los trabajadores estaban escapando de las travesuras de los pequeños, por lo cual no la veían a ella estando en el suelo. Llego hasta donde estaban las flores, ella entro admirando nuevamente tanta belleza, comenzó a respirar el aroma de cada una, su aroma era bastante cautivante para ella, después de un rato avanzo hasta el lago cristalino, no había nada mejor que darse un baño en un lugar tan hermoso y relajante, ella estaba segura de que Muerte Rebelde no estaría por esos lugares, estaba tranquila, extrañamente se sentía en paz, tallo con delicadeza cada parte de su cuerpo, luego hundió la mayor parte de su cuerpo, dejando solo sobre el agua su cabeza, se sentía bastante relajada. Paso el rato y decidió que era hora de ir a comer algo, se secó en un instante, se tomó su tiempo para ir al habitad artificial, no podía dejar de mirar las flores, volvió a sentir el aroma de cada una, hasta que sintió que una de ellas tenía un aroma muy raro, miro con curiosidad la flor, era muy pequeña, sus pétalos parecían estar hechos de mini dientes de león, la tomo con su ala y la acerco para sentir una vez más su extraño aroma, se sintió extraña en un instante, se alejó rápidamente de es flor, su vista comenzó a nublarse, se sentía bastante mareada. Se sentía confundida, el ala con la que había sostenido se le paralizo, no podía moverla, comenzó a asustarse, trato de salir y llegar al habitad donde estaban sus amigos, pero su cuerpo comenzó a moverse lento hasta que quedo totalmente paralizada, estaba consiente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, podía mover sus ojos, pero no podía mover su cuerpo, sentía que su respiración se le dificultaba cada vez más. No podía creer lo que una inocente flor era capaz de provocarle, comenzó a derramar lágrimas del espanto que sentía, rápidamente sintió como el lugar se llenaba de un fuerte aire frio.

-"Rayos Perla, que te pasa ahora"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde, quien había llegado rápidamente, por lo que veía estaba preocupado. Perla no podía responder, él se asustó al ver que no se movía, la tomo en sus alas. –"Perla que cosa tocaste"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde bastante preocupado, Perla no podía hablar y se quedó mirando la flor, él se percató y volteo su mirada a la misma flor. –"Una Conium Maculatum, cicuta, rayos Perla, esa flor es peligrosa, su veneno es conocido desde la antigüedad, posee alcaloides que actúan sobre el sistema nervioso provocando parálisis muscular y posterior muerte por parada respiratoria, es una muerte muy lenta, la verdad yo me eh deleitado con la muerte de las víctimas de esta flor, pero tenías que tocarla tu"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde mientras cargaba a Perla y la llevaba rápidamente al habitad artificial.

-"Rafael, Eva, necesito su ayuda pero ya!"- Grito Muerte Rebelde.

-"Que pasa?"- Pregunto confundido Rafael, se sorprendió al ver Perla respirar difícilmente. –"Que sucedió"- Pregunto alarmado.

-"Toco una maldita Flor venenosa, ahora ve por Eva y tráiganme tela gruesa y mucha agua al nido de Perla, pero como vas!"- Grito Muerte Rebelde llevándose a Perla al nido, no mucho después llegaron Rafael y Eva con una cubeta pequeña de agua que contrabajo y cargaban entre los dos. Nico y Pedro llevaban una tela oscura muy gruesa que pesaba para los dos.

-"Bien aquí está el agua, pero como ayudara con Perla la tela gruesa"- Dijo con preocupación Eva, que veía que Perla cada vez respiraba con más dificultad.

-"Bueno por ahora eso será todo, salgan por favor, lo que voy a hacer no pueden verlo ustedes, la tela es para tapar la entrada del nido"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde serio.

-"Porque te dejaríamos solo con ella, estás loco si crees que te dejaremos solos"- Dijo Rafael enojado.

-"Mira estúpida escoria, no tengo tiempo, si perla muere todo abra sido en balde, así que ahora piérdanse"- Dijo Enojado Muerte Rebelde moviendo sus alas, Rafael fue lanzado violentamente fuera del nido. –"Bien se van por las buenas o como Rafael"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde. Eva, Nico y Pedro salieron inmediatamente volando de ese lugar, Muerte Rebelde era demasiado bipolar la verdad. Una vez que aterrizaron junto a Rafael, todos voltearon a ver al nido, la tela que hace unos instantes había dejado en el nido ahora tapaba la entrada de la luz, estaba totalmente extendida dentro del nido, se veía que estaba tensada, Muerte Rebelde se las arregló para que la tela los rodeara como si fuera un campo de fuerza, la misma tela era bastante larga, lo que le permitió tapar todo tipo de luz que tratara de filtrarse, Perla aún estaba consiente.

-"Q… que ha… haces"- Dijo débilmente Perla.

-"Lo siento Perla, pero no puedo dejar que la luz del sol este presente, ese veneno paralizante que tienes ya ha atacado a tus sistema nervioso, no hay cura, por lo que tendré que usar mi verdadera forma para poder salvarte"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde, Perla vio que estaba muy oscuro, solo podía ver los ojos de Muerte Rebelde, su rojo Metalice comenzó a brillar más fuerte, sintió como el poco a poco se acercaba, se asustó cuando muy cerca de ella sentía que caían muchas plumas.

-"Por… porque estoy sintiendo muchas plumas"- Dijo Perla.

-"Perla no hables, estas muy mal, solo puedo salvarte con mi verdadera forma, perdóname, esto te va a doler"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde, sabía que Perla estaba a punto de tener una de las peores sensaciones de su vida, todo por salvarla a ella y los pequeños que aún no terminaban de formarse.

-"No, no lo hagas"- Dijo Perla asustada cuando sintió que el colocaba una de sus patas sobre ella. Se asustó al tener contacto con el cuerpo de Muerte Rebelde. –"QUE SE SUPONE QUE VAS HACERME"- Grito ella desesperada.

-"Salvarte tonta, no te preocupes no voy a hacer nada pervertido, al menos no en esta ocasión así que cálmate"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde colocando lo que sería una de sus alas/manos en el pecho y otra en la cabeza de ella. Perla se asustó al sentir la piel de él sobre ella, no era parecida ni a la de un humano ni a la de un ave, la piel que sintió era parecida a la de un reptil.

-"Ahhhhhhh, DUELE!- Grito Perla a todo Pulmón, se escuchó fuerte por toda el habitad, Los que se encontraban afuera trataban de entrar, pero la tela era gruesa además de tener varias capaz envueltas.

-"Deja a Perla"- Gritaron todos los que estaban al otro lado de la tela. Muerte Rebelde hizo levitar la cubeta con agua hasta él, luego la vertió sobre Perla, ella no paraba de gritar, se sentía muy mal. Todos los presentes sintieron una fuerte brisa helada, se sorprendieron al ver que todo el habitad estaba congelándose.

-"O se largan del habitad, inútiles, o se mueren congelados"- Grito Muerte Rebelde. Todos al ver que no bromeaba no tuvieron de otra más que salir volando de ese lugar, apenas salieron sintieron como la puerta se cerraba, trataron de abrirla pero se alejaron rápidamente, la puerta estaba totalmente fría. –"Lo siento Perla, pero deberás soportar esto si quieres seguir viviendo junto con tus hijos, te salvaría de la menos dolorosa, pero ellos no sobrevivirían, aguanta"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde al oído de Perla, ella soltaba lágrimas de dolor. Perla no paraba de gritar, el dolor era demasiado, sentía que Muerte Rebelde le enterraba una de sus garras en el pecho y que le llegaba al corazón, luego sintió como la misma garra le llegaba hasta su misma alma, sentía como si le estuvieran metiendo electricidad directamente, ella no paraba de dar de gritos horribles de dolor intenso, pasaron más de diez minutos, para Perla fue insoportablemente eterno, cayo desmayada y respirando agitadamente. –"Hay Perla, cuantos problemas me has dado, todo por el simple hecho de mantenerte viva, y ahora con que casi mueres, si no fuera porque de verdad era necesario usar completamente toda mi energía, la verdad que no hubiera querido que sintieras todo ese dolor, además ahora as sentido como soy"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde mientras cargaba a Perla, la dejo en el nido construido en un principio. –"Rayos, no sabía que evitar que alguien muriera fuera tan agotador"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde respirando agitadamente y cayendo de rodillas. –"Cre… creo que… me voy a desmayar, será mejor ponerme el maldito traje antes que caiga del cansancio"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde utilizando su última reserva de energía para transformarse de nuevo en su apariencia viva- -"Rayos, espero no volver a hacerlo nunca más".- Dijo él cayendo completamente agotado.

* * *

**Krad: Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora, ya tenemos dos nombres proclamados para los pequeños, solo falta uno, cabe decir que es uno de niña y otro de niño los cuales ya han sido escojidos, solo falta uno, puede ser de niño o niña, pero es preferible mas el de niña, no olviden dejar un nombre, xD. REVIEW**


	7. TIEMPO PERDIDO

**Krad: Bueno me retrase debido a que se nos fue la luz en la noche, por su paciencia gracias, los nombres de los pequeños ya están listos, xD, disfruten el cap.**

* * *

TIEMPO PERDIDO

Perla comenzó a despertarse, lo último que recordaba era un dolor intenso, se asustó en un principio, recordaba estar en su nido, pero ahora lo más raro era que sentía estar sobre metal, abrió lentamente los ojos y se percató de que estaba en el laboratorio privado de Tulio, trato de pararse pero se sentía muy adolorida, estuvo más de veinte minutos tratando de levantarse, en su intento numero cincuenta fue que logro pararse, caminaba con mucha dificultada, fue cuando se dio cuenta que en su pecho tenía una venda, por curiosidad puso una de sus alas sobre esta, pero la retiro inmediatamente al sentir mucho dolor provenir con solo un rose. Siguió caminando, sus últimos recuerdos eran dolor, agonía y mucha oscuridad, literalmente estando cerca de la muerte, camino pero se encontró con el problema de que estaba sobre un tipo de mesa, no podía volar, lo cual no la dejaba con muchas opciones, regreso a donde comenzó en un principio, se sorprendió al ver a Muerte Rebelde en una jaula, en la misma mesa donde ella estaba, al parecer tenía muchos cables que lo conectaban a un sinfín de aparatos raros. Se acercó para ver qué pasaba, pero tulio entro, sorprendiéndola.

-"Oh Perla, veo que te has despertado, que bueno que estés bien, la verdad es que me habías asustado"- Dijo Tulio con cara de preocupación. –"Primero me asuste al pensar que te había pasado algo, cuando vi a tus amigo a fuera del habitad no me asuste, pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta sentí que esta estaba congelada, unos colegas y yo tardamos en lograr abrirla, me sorprendí al ver toda el habitad completamente congelada, parecía el polo norte"- Dijo Tulio tomando un poco de aire. –"No sabes lo mucho que me asuste al pensar que habías muerto, rápidamente vi que tus amigos trataban de entrar a tu nido, pero extrañamente estaba envuelto en una muy gruesa tela, tardamos en cortarla con un cuchillo, tenía varias capaz, cuando logramos abrirla completamente, casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando te vi tirada en el suelo respirando agitadamente, tenías una herida pequeña en tu pecho, pero es muy profunda, luego vi a esa extraña ave tirada más al fondo del nido, es muy extraño y pensé que tal vez trato de matarte, por lo cual lo metí a la jaula, mira lo conecte a unas máquinas"- Dijo Tulio mientras se acercaba a la jaula donde se encontraba Muerte Rebelde.

Muerte Rebelde abrió los ojos inmediatamente, se sorprendió al verse cargado por un humano, el cual lo estaba cargando, inmediatamente lo mordió, el cual al sentir el mordisco lo soltó inmediatamente.

-"Auch, dolió"- Grito Tulio sacudiendo su mano del dolor que sentía. Muerte Rebelde Trato de escapar del laboratorio, pero no pudo, ya que estaba completamente cerrado. –"Veo que tiene el mismo compartimiento que tu tuviste conmigo Perla cuando nos conocimos"- Dijo Tulio aguantándose el dolor de la mordida de aquel extraño guacamayo.

-"Cálmate, no nos hará daño"- Grito Perla a Muerte Rebelde.

-"De cuando acá confías en los humano Perla"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde.

-"No confió en todos los humanos, solo le tengo confianza a Tulio y Linda"- Dijo Perla.

-"A mí me convence"- Contesto Muerte Rebelde.

-"Bueno, pero solo deja que te revise, para saber que estas bien"- Dijo Perla.

-"No, claro que estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde con un tono de superioridad.

-"Claro, se nota que estabas bien hace unos momentos, Tulio dice que tu corazón tienen un ritmo cardiaco muy bajo"- Dijo Perla, Muerte Rebelde solo abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que Perla le decía.

-"No lo haré"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde subiéndose a un estante alto, para que no lo alcanzaran. Tulio escucho toda la conversación, pero él solo entendió graznidos.

-"Por favor, deja de actuar como un bebe"- Dijo Perla retándolo.

-"No caeré en tu juego Perla, dije que no me dejare revisar y punto final"- Contesto Muerte Rebelde. Perla no sabía qué hacer, le boto en cara que había descubierto su plan.

-"Bueno, total eres tú y no yo"- Dijo Perla esperando que él mordiera el anzuelo. Muerte Rebelde se quedó pensando en algo, luego se le dibujo una sonrisa.

-"Sabes, dejare que ese me revise, pero quiero algo a cambio"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde con una sonrisa malicioso. Perla se quedó sorprendida, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-"Que cosa es lo que quieres a cambio"- Dijo Perla cruzando las alas y mirando hacia otro lado desconfiada.

-"Quiero un delicioso y muy sabroso Beso de ti"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde sin dejar su sonrisa maliciosa.

-"Que, porque haría tal cosa, es tu salud no la mía, eres un tonto si…"- Perla no termino de hablar, Muerte Rebelde se había acercado rápidamente, sorprendiéndola con un inesperado beso cuando ella volteo a mirarlo. Ella lo aparto inmediatamente, quedando sorprendida por la acción que él realizo. Tulio de igual manera quedo sorprendido, se dio cuenta que Perla no se lo esperaba por la manera en que lo aparto y luego le dio una reverenda y muy fuerte cacheta, miro como ese extraño guacamayo no borro su sonrisa, es más ni siquiera parecía haber sentido dolor alguno.

-"Wuaoh, este guacamayo parece ser muy resistente a los golpes"- Dijo Sorprendido Tulio, Recordó que los golpes de Perla eran muy fuertes, tanto que una vez dejo bien marcada su fuerza en la cara de uno de sus colegas. Vio como el guacamayo se acercaba hasta él sin borrar su sonrisa, se dio cuenta que le había robado un beso a Perla y a cambio se dejaría revisar, Tulio aprovecho para hacer varios análisis. Trato de sacarle un poco de sangre, pero no pudo, lo único que logros sacar fue una sustancia parecida a la sangre, pero era más oscura y densa. Realizo el mismo procedimiento cuatro veces más, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que el primero. –"Bueno amigo, supongo que esta es tu sangre, o al menos algo parecido a la sangre"- Dijo Sorprendido Tulio. –"Bueno, Por ahora creo que los dejare en el habitad de Flores Exóticas, debido a que por alguna extraña razón, el habitad artificial de Pela se congelo completamente y no hemos podido regresarlo a la normalidad"- Dijo Tulio revisando unas hojas en una pequeña tabla que traía. Metió a Perla y Muerte Rebelde a una jaula para llevarlos al habitad de Flores Exóticas.

-"Tuviste algo que ver con que el habitad se congelara?"- Pregunto Perla a Muerte Rebelde.

-"Si, tuve que sacar a la fuerza a tus amigos, me eran una molestia, con tus gritos me imagino que pensaron otra cosa ¬_¬"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde cruzado de alas.

-"Porque no dejaste que estuvieran presentes, de todas maneras no se podían ver más que tus ojos"- Dijo Perla al recordar todo lo ocurrido anteriormente en el nido.

-"Sabes Perla, te seré honesto, en mi verdadera forma soy enemigo inmortal del sol, si este me llega a tocar en forma natural, me destruirá"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde seriamente.

-"Entonces eres un tipo de reptil"- Dijo Perla para cambiar un poco el tema.

-"Algo así"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde.

-"Bueno entonces me dejarías verte cómo eres realmente"- Dijo Perla con un tono juguetón.

-"No, que no entiendes que el sol me destruiría"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde siguiendo el juego, solo para ver en que terminaba.

-"Jajaja, claro, eres un vampiro entonces"- Dijo Perla Bromeando. Tulio llego al habitad de Flores Exóticas y dejo a Perla y Muerte Rebelde solos.

-"Bien chicos, los dejare solos, sus amigos están con mis colegas, están en otra habitad mientras, esos pequeños tucanes son muy problemáticos, miren lo que le hicieron a mi bata favorita"- Dijo Tulio dándose la vuelta, su espalda parecía más un arcoíris multi –color. –"Saben han estado inconscientes por una semana y dos días, por un momento creí que no despertarían, pero que bueno que si lo hicieron, es bastante tiempo no lo creen"- Dijo Tulio y luego se fue.

-"Más de una Semana"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde en un tono serio.

-"Lo siento, te eh dado muchos problemas verdad?"- Dijo Perla triste.

-"No importa Perla, de todas maneras es mi deber por el momento mantenerte a salvo"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde. –"Bien, ya sabes que Flor no debes tocar, irónicamente es la única flor que podría matarte en este lugar, has lo que quieras por mientras, yo tengo que ir a revisar que todo esté bien en el perímetro"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde mientras salía volando rápidamente.

-"Bien"- Dijo Perla preparándose para darse un baño. Disfrutaba de la calidez del agua de ese lugar, fue a relajarse un rato mientras Muerte Rebelde no estaba. Se tomó su tiempo para darse su baño, había pasado mucho tiempo inconsciente, termino de darse su baño y fue a secar sus plumas, se quitó unas cuantas que estaban fuera de tono. Después de estar un rato mirando las flores escucho unos aleteos, se dirigió rápidamente al lugar de donde provenían, se alegró de ver a sus amigos, corrió hasta ellos.

-"Perla!"- Gritaron todos al verla consiente. Corrieron a abrazarla, estaban muy alegres al verla.

-"Querida pensamos que no despertarías"- Dijo Eva abrazándola muy fuerte y sin querer toco la venda de su pecho.

-"Auch"- Se quejó Perla por el repentino dolor.

-"Perla que te sucedió, que te hizo ese tipo"- Preguntaron Nico y Pedro.

-"No es nada, solo una pequeña herida"- Dijo Perla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"No nos mientas Perla, sabemos que ese sujeto te hizo bastante daño, y no te hagas tonta, esos gritos que dabas no era por una simple herida, además estuvieron inconscientes mucho tiempo"- Dijo Rafael serio, no confiaba para nada en Muerte Rebelde.

-"Esta bien, les contare que fue lo que sucedió"- Dijo Perla asustada de recordar todo ese agonizante dolor, les conto sobre lo que sintió y lo que vio.

-"Bueno entonces quiere decir que ese tipo en realidad es un reptil?"- Dijo en Broma Pedro, a lo que Perla se comenzó a reír, luego todos comenzaron a reírse por ese sencillo comentario. Todos pasaron el rato con bromas y comentarios graciosos, hasta que sintieron una fuerte ventisca helada, lo que indicaba que Muerte Rebelde estaba cerca. Se sorprendieron cuando este cayo bruscamente al suelo.

-"Que rayos te pasa, casi nos matas del susto"- Dijo Rafael.

-"Rayos, pensé que estaba completamente recuperado"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde tratándose de poner de pie.

-"Enserio que te paso"- Pregunto Eva.

-"Nada, es solo que no tengo mucha energía, me gaste la mayoría salvando a Perla, y ahora no puedo pelear por mucho tiempo"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde.

-"Ya basta de secretos, dinos que es lo que pasa"- Dijo Rafael mirándolo a los ojos.

-"Marco, David, vengan, necesito que me ayudes"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde.

-"Que pasa Tío, porque estas tan cansado?"- Preguntaron al ver que él no estaba muy bien.

-"Eso no importa, no estuve por más de una semana, y al parecer el peligro se acercó más rápido de lo que creía, bueno niños, recuerdan las travesuras que prohibimos por ser demasiado peligrosas?"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde.

-"Si Tío, las recordamos, porque lo preguntas?"- Dijeron los tucanes a coro.

-"Porque necesito que pongan todas esa bromas como trampas en los ductos de ventilación y en las ventanas"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde.

-"Para que quieres que las pongamos, sabe que son muy peligrosas"- Dijo Marco.

-"Porque vienen unos amigos, créanme que a ellos les encantaran esas bromas ^_^"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde.

-"Si tú lo dices, está bien, vamos chicos"- Dijo David comenzando a volar, y sus hermanos lo siguieron.

-"Que es eso de Bromas peligrosas, y quienes vienen?"- Pregunto Rafael.

-"Unos no muy queridos amigos míos, creía que podía contra ellos, pero no estoy en mis mejores condiciones para pelear con ellos, las bromas de los chicos serán para retrasarlos y debilitarlos un poco, no te preocupes por tus hijos, ellos saben ocultarse muy bien, si a mí me engañan, esos tipos serán pan comido para ellos"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde.

-"Como te atreves a poner en riesgo a mis hijos, eres un tonto, iré tras de ellos, no se ni porque te escuchan más a ti que a su padre"- Dijo Rafael, estaba por comenzar a volar pero sus alas se quedaron congeladas en un instante.

-"Ni te atrevas, se lo que hago, así que no te preocupes por ellos, regresaran sanos y salvos"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde.

-"Como te atreves, ni creas que confiare en ti"- Dijo Rafael mirándolo.

-"Que conste que me obligaste Rafael, luego no te quejes"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde, ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, la mirada de Muerte Rebelde se volvió más brillante, después de unos segundo Rafael cayo desmayado.

-"Que cosa le hiciste"- Dijo Eva acercándose a su esposo y checando que estuviera bien.

-"No le hice daño, bueno no mucho, despertara en unas horas"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde acostándose de espaldas en el suelo a los patas de Perla. –"Bien, que te parece si me ayudas a recuperarme por favor"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde a Perla.

-"Porque lo haría?"- Dijo Perla cruzando sus alas con cara enojada.

-"Por favor Perla, ya te salve la vida de una muerte segura, que te cuesta cuidarme un rato"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde con tono de súplica.

-"Solo por esta vez, pero si vuelves a hacer algo como lo del laboratorio de Tulio, aunque no estés completamente vivo, sé muy bien que hay una zona muy sensible, donde si por accidente te doy una patada, vas a desear no haberlo hecho"- Dijo Perla mientras arrastraba a Muerte Rebelde al lago.

-"Sabes, eso es lo que me encanta de ti, al igual que Blu, siempre encuentran la manera de amenazarme y retarme"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde con una sonrisa, Perla lo aventó al lago. –"Oye se supone que me cuidarías"- se quejó él.

-"Llorón"- Le grito Perla.

-"Rayos -_-*"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde.

-"Apúrate a bañarte tu solo, luego revisare que no tengas nada"- Dijo Perla dándole la espalda.

Lunes 10 de Junio de 2013

* * *

**Krad: Bueno eso es todo, xD, comenten con un review, los nombres de los niños seran: Bianca, Tsubasa y el tercero no me acuerdo por el momento, xD, no tengo mucho tiempo, Cuidense, REVIEW.**


	8. AMIGO-ENEMIGO, VERDADERO NOMBRE

**Krad: Bien, este es el 8vo cap, disfrutenlo, xD. No hay de que Alexa, el significado del nombre que me diste me ah dado una idea mas para los pequeños, asi que gracias a ti ^_^, que disfrutes.**

* * *

AMIGO/ENEMIGO-MI NOMBRE REAL

Muerte Rebelde se encontraba flotando de espaldas sobre el lago, estaba mirando a Perla, la cual le estaba dando la espalda, el no comprendía el porque ella hacia esa acción, después de todo no era lo mismo espiar a una hembra que ver a un macho bañarse. No le encontraba sentido a nada, estaba tranquilamente flotando mirando el techo, se olvido por un momento de todo y comenzó a recordar.

Flashback

En una isla desconocida por la humanidad, a lo lejos en un acantilado se veían dos siluetas, debido a la oscuridad de la noche estas no podían distinguirse en forma.

-"Oye, siempre me protegerás verdad"- Dijo una voz femenina.

-"No te preocupes, siempre lo hare, incluso después de la muerte, prometo siempre estar a tu lado"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde.

-"Eres un loquillo, nosotros somos casi inmortales, siempre vamos a estar juntos tontito"- Dijo la voz femenina abrazando a su compañero.

-"Si lo se, pero sabes que esos humanos nos pueden matar, no entiendo el porque nos odian, nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo, además de jugarles una que otra broma"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde.

-"Si, la verdad no se, pero nosotros siempre nos cuidaremos entre los dos"- Dijo ella. Ambos estaban a la orilla del acantilado.

Fin Flashback

-"Oye!"-Grito Perla trayendo a Muerte Rebelde de nuevo al presente.

-"Que, que pasa"- Pregunto Muerte Rebelde confundido.

-"Nada, solo que tiene rato que te estoy hablando y tu en otro planeta"- Dijo Perla molesta.

-"Perdona Perla, es que sin saber porque me puse a recordar algo"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde.

."Bueno, te preguntaba si no tienes un mejor nombre que Muerte Rebelde"- Dijo con curiosidad Perla.

-"Prefiero que me llamen así"- Dijo él sin dejar de flotar en el lago, comenzó a moverse en el agua hasta Perla.

-"Oh, eso quiere decir que no es tu nombre"- Dijo Perla sin voltearlo a ver.

-"Así es"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde aproximándose a Perla.

-"Entonces cual es tu verdadero nombre, ya decía yo que Muerte Rebelde era demasiado… brusco como nombre"- Dijo Perla.

-"Mi verdadero nombre no me gusta"- Dijo él.

-"Vamos, no creo que sea horrible"- Dijo Perla.

-"No, es solo que me trae muy malos recuerdos de mi vida en la tierra"- Dijo él triste.

-"Bueno lo siento, oye, espera un momento, quieres decir que una vez estuviste vivo?"- Pregunto Perla sorprendida. Muerte Rebelde dejo de moverse, había revelado de más. –"Contéstame por favor"- Dijo Perla esperando la respuesta.

-"Olvida lo que dije Perla"- Dijo él. Perla en ese instante se volteo y no lo encontró donde lo había lanzado.

-"Donde estas, no se vale que te vuelvas invisible"- Dijo ella pensando que se había vuelto invisible, si podía congelar un habitad entero, que más no podía hacer.

-"No puedo hacerme invisible, si pudiera cuantas veces no aprovecharía para verte muy de cerca, además estoy aquí abajo"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde, ella miro al suelo y se sonrojo fuertemente al ver que él estaba demasiado cerca de su intimidad.

-"Como te atreves pervertido"- Dijo Perla dándole otra cachetada en la cara.

-"¬¬, Sabes aunque estés embarazada sigues estando hermosa en todo detalle de tu cuerpo"- Dijo él poniéndose de pie.

-"Cállate"- Dijo ella dándose la vuelta y preparándose para irse. Muerte Rebelde la detuvo tomándole un ala y atrayéndola muy cerca de él.

-"Vamos Perla, no seas así conmigo, se supone que debes cuidarme"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde con una cara que decía Tenme Piedad.

-"Tienes razón, después de todo esto te va a doler"- Dijo Perla con una sonrisa maliciosa, Muerte Rebelde estaba por preguntar el porque, pero se tiro al suelo cuando sintió que le pateaban con toda fuerza a su órgano reproductor, inmediatamente se tiro al suelo por el horrible dolor que sentía, no había sentido dolor desde que murió, por lo que hasta lagrimas le salían de los ojos por la tanta fuerza que Perla tenia en una patada.

-"Eso duele"- Dijo con un tono de agonizante dolor.

-"Si, eso imagine, bien, ahora si tendré que cuidarte"- Dijo Perla arrastrándolo al nido, en todo el camino Muerte Rebelde no dejo de quejarse. –"Ya, tu solito te lo buscaste"- Dijo Perla harta de todos los quejidos de él.

-"Si, es igual a ella, pero que demonios pienso, no debería recordar más eso"- Pensó Muerte Rebelde con una sonrisa dolida. Perla continuo arrastrándolo por todo el habitad, ella llego hasta el árbol donde se encontraba su nido.

-"Bien, ahora hay que subir, yo subiré por los palos que hay aun lado del árbol, pero tu subes volando"- Dijo Perla, ella subió rápidamente y espero a Muerte Rebelde. Él se quedo un rato tirado en el suelo, luego se puso nuevamente de pie. Comenzó a volar hasta la entrada del nido, donde encontró a Perla esperándolo.

-"Y ahora que"- Dijo él.

-"Bien, ahora acuéstate, voy a darte un masaje que no olvidaras"- Dijo Perla con una sonrisa. –"Pero necesito que estés en tu verdadera forma, si no, no servirá de nada"- Dijo ella.

"-Ya te dije que no puedo, el sol me destruiría"- Dijo él.

-"Por eso es que te lo pido baboso, ya es de noche"- Dijo Perla. Muerte Rebelde se quedo sorprendido, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado pensando hasta ahora.

-"Aun así no lo voy a hacer"- Dijo él parándose inmediatamente.

-"Oye tranquilo, tan poco es para que te alteres"- Dijo Ella.

-"Lo siento Perla, pero mis supuestos amigos llegaran en un rato, así que mejor quédate en este lugar"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde saliendo rápidamente. –"Rayos no puedo creer que allá pasado tanto tiempo, tengo que apresurarme, necesito apresurarme"- Dijo él. Perla hizo caso omiso a la advertencia de este, salió del nido en el que se había instalado. Comenzó a aletear, y para sorpresa de ella comenzó a volar, al parecer lo que Muerte Rebelde le había hecho también le sano el ala, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, se lleno de Felicidad al poder recuperar su vuelo, rápidamente trato de seguir a Muerte Rebelde, pero lo perdió de vista.

Muerte Rebelde voló con rapidez a la selva, tenía tres maneras de recuperar su energía perdida, la primera era esperando en su forma natural a la luz de la luna nueva en lo más alto de una montaña. La segunda era mucho más lenta, podía recuperarse teniendo alguna apariencia diferente, el problema era que para recuperarse completamente le llevaba cerca de un mes, y la última era la más brutal y desesperada. Voló a lo más profundo de la selva, se detuvo a la raíz de un árbol, tomo su forma original, la pupila de sus ojos cambiaron de forma, ahora parecían más de una serpiente, en forma de rombo ovalado, miro con cuidado y observo a un conejo de edad avanzada. Se abalanzó sobre el pobre e indefenso animal.

-"Por favor, no me hagas daño, no quiero morir todavía"- Dijo el pobre conejo anciano.

-"Lo siento, antes de hacer lo que tengo que hacer, dime cual es tu nombre"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde.

-"Mi… mi… mi nombre… es…. Es Ronald"- Dijo el anciano asustado.

-"Lo siento amigo, pero necesito recuperarme lo más rápido posible, hare esto lo más indoloro posible, será rápido"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde arrebatándole el alma de un solo golpe de sus extensas garras. Literalmente saco el alma del cuerpo del indefenso conejo, luego la acerco a su hocico. –"No puedo creer que tenga que volver a comer almas para recuperarme"-. Dijo el tragándose de un bocado su alimento obtenido. Rápidamente de un solo zarpazo de una de sus garrar hizo un hueco profundo, coloco el cuerpo del pobre conejo y luego lo tapo. Coloco una piedra en forma de lapida, y con una de sus garras escribió el nombre del Conejo. Prosiguió la noche, en la misma habían sido colocadas más de treinta tumbas, catorce de las victimas de esa noche eran ancianos, al borde de la muerte, diez victimas más eran ladrones. Siete de las victimas pertenecían a la categoría abusadores y violadores que solo se dedicaban a hacer daño de las hembras desprevenidas. Muerte Rebelde a estos últimos les arrancaba primero las alas y luego sus patas, les daba una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Solo necesitaba un alma más, pero lamentablemente su único objetivo fue una hembra, ella estaba de espalda, era una guacamaya escarlata, Muerte Rebelde sentía que no podría hacerlo hasta que se percato que ella acababa de matar a un pequeño guacamayo bebe de tan solo unos tres días de vida.

-"No podía cuidarlo, no era un hijo deseado, tenia que hacerlo, es hijo de un maldito violador, no puedo criar a algo que se volverá malo en un futuro"- Dijo ella en voz baja y mirando con desprecio el cadáver de lo que antes fue su hijo.

-"Entonces el pequeño tenia la culpa de que tu bebieras alcohol, mas de la cuenta, el pequeño tenia la culpa de que tu tomaras de más, que se te aceleraran tus malditas hormonas de reproducción por estar en celo, ese pequeño fue el culpable de tus acciones verdad"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde, lo que él mas odiaba del mundo terrenal era la muerte de un pequeño, le dolía tener que recoger las almas de esos pequeñitos, más de los que nunca lograron ver el mundo, él los llevaba a un lugar mejor, donde nunca abandonaban su inocencia, donde nunca cambiaban esas sonrisas, ellos ya no crecerían, pero siempre serian inocentes, Muerte Rebelde comenzó a derramar una lagrima por el pequeño, tomo a la guacamaya con su cola y la presiono fuerte-mente.

-"Que… que… suéltame"- Dijo la guacamaya asustada.

-"No más, tomare tu energía vital, eso es lo que te mereces, tu alma la tomare y me la comeré de un solo bocado"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde, sus ojos se volvieron rojo intenso, acerco una de sus garras al pecho de la guacamaya escarlata, enterró con fuerza su garra, con otra de sus patas tomo el cadáver del pequeño.

-"Suéltame, eso duele!"- Grito la guacamaya, lo que sentía fue peor que cuando dio a luz, sentía como poco a poco toda su fuerza la abandonaba. –"Soy… yo no tengo la culpa de que tu hallas perdido a tu amada"-. Dijo ella, Muerte Rebelde no se impresiono, había ciertas aves que podían ver el pasado de él antes de morir, eso se debía a que esa aves tenían un don especial, pero los mismo siempre los asesinaba debido a que habían algunos que hacían malas acciones y el se metía para matarlos. Además que de ellos siempre obtenía una nueva habilidad o poder, a él nunca le importo el poder, él solo quería matar a esa escoria que mataba a los indefensos pequeños.

-"Eso ya no importa, ese pequeño que mataste tampoco tenia culpa de nada de tus acciones, así como tu no tienes nada que ver con las mías, mereces morir, pero utilizare tu energía vital para revivir al pequeño, no podrás vivir en otra vida, desaparecerás eternamente, además yo me comeré tu alma"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde. La guacamaya cerro sus ojos, no tenia nada para moverse, luego todo fue oscuridad y silencio eterno, pagaría con el desborde de su mente ante la soledad en un lugar donde ni siquiera sus pensamientos podía escuchar, Muerte Rebelde tomo al pequeño, en un instante el bebe comenzó a llorar, Muerte Rebelde sonrió ante la nueva vida del pequeño, luego sintió algo en su pecho, acerco una de patas para saber que era, volvió a sentir el mismo golpe. "No, no, esto no esta bien"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde asustado. Dejo al pequeño un momento en el suelo, se coloco de nuevo su traje de plumas, retracto su cola, sus patas delanteras las volvió alas y manos de guacamayos, sus plumas terminaron de aparecer, tomo con cuidado al pequeño y comenzó a volar de vuelta a la clínica.

-"Hay Rebelde, no sabes los problemas que nos has provocado, espero estés listo porque Alucard y yo, saldaremos cuentas contigo"- Dijo una sombra.

-"Sebastián deja de hablar solo, ya tengo a la carnada perfecta, sabes que él no estará contento si no le llevamos a Aricado con vida"- Dijo Alucard seriamente, teniendo entre sus garras un extraño Bulto envuelto.

-"No molestes Alucard, se muy bien que lo quiere, recuerda que no moriremos idiota, dejamos de existir, ya no hay otro mundo al que ir, después de todo Blu no puedo detener a nuestro amo, pobre Aricado, tanto que confió en ese estúpido guacamayo azul y ahora deberá cumplir con su condena de la que se salvo solo por un pelo de sapo"- Dijo Sebastián. Ambos se dirigieron a donde se dirigía Muerte Rebelde, para ellos Aricado.

* * *

**Krad: Bueno eso es todo, no olviden dejar review con su opinion o critica, xD. REVIEW**


	9. BATALLA CONTRA SEBASTIAN

**Krad: Sera corto pero disfruten.**

* * *

BATALLA CONTRA SEBASTIAN

Muerte Rebelde llego al nido donde había dejado a Perla, se sorprendió un poco al ver que ella no estaba. Tomo al pequeño que había revivido no hace mucho tiempo, lo acomodo en un nido que hizo aparecer rápidamente, los niños eran su debilidad, esa era la razón de que su alma no fuera del todo malvada, era lo que mantenía vivo su bondad. Paso un rato y alimento al pequeño, sabia como dar de comer a los bebes, después de todo había pasado la mayoría de su vida cuidado a los pequeños que eran abandonados. Recostó al pequeño que ya se había dormido, estaba por salir del nido a buscar a Perla, pero esta llego a la entrada del nido caminando toda desangrada, estaba arrastrándose.

-"Perla que te paso"- Pregunto alterado Muerte Rebelde.

-"Me tope con tus amigos hace un rato"- Dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

-"Perla, no cierres los ojos, no te des por vencida, no puedo hacer nada si no tienes nada de…"-Muerte Rebelde se quedo sin habla, a Perla le habían arrancado el vientre, con todo y los huevos de los pequeños, tenía toda la matriz de fuera, en un instante todo se lleno de sangre. –"No Perla no mueras, no mueras por favor"- Grito Muerte Rebelde soltando lagrimas.

-"Es tu culpa, tú la mataste maldito, tú la mataste"- Dijo Apareciendo de la nada Rafael enojado.

-"No Rafael, yo no fui"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde.

-"No mientas, nosotros te vimos, miramos como le arrancabas los huevos, todo por el hecho de que no soportaste que fueran los hijos de Blu, lo hiciste en un ataque de celos, pensaba otra cosa de ti"- Dijo Apareciendo Eva.

-"No, yo no lo hice, créanme, yo no le haría daño"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde.

-"No mientas, tú mismo habías dicho, la protegerías de todo, pero de que de ti no habías prometido nada, tú eras libre de dañarla, recuerda"- Dijeron Nico y Pedro.

-"No, no, no, yo no eh sido, entiendan"- Grito Muerte Rebelde.

-"Tú fuiste, tú la mataste, le fallaste a Blu, eres un maldito"- Dijeron todos a coro.

-"Nooo!"- Grito agarrándose de la cabeza.

-"Fallaste"- Dijo Una voz conocida para él. –"No eres más que un miserable, tú me mataste, me asesinaste"- Dijo la misma voz.

-"No, Luna, no"- Dijo él, estaba aterrado, su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza, estaba reviviendo, su corazón comenzaba a latir de nuevo, pero no era un buen momento. –"No, ahora no, no, no quiero recordar, nooo!"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde tenía sus dos alas en su corazón.

-"No te mereces nada Arikado, no mereces nada"- Dijeron todos a coro.

-"Pierdanse!"- Grito Muerte Rebelde, no quería dañarlos, se había encariñado con ellos, su corazón no le permitía usar su fuerza congelante contra ellos. Todos comenzaron a rodearlo, Muerte Rebelde retrocedió hasta donde había dejado al pequeño, pero no estaba, volvió la mirada a todos ellos. Vio que Rafael tenía al pequeño. –"Que piensas hacer Rafael"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde con cara de terror.

-"Ojo por ojo Aricado"- Dijo Rafael con una sonrisa macabra.

-"No, suelta al pequeño"- Grito Muerte Rebelde moviéndose hasta ellos. En un movimiento Rafael desnuco al pequeño en un movimiento. Muerte Rebelde dejo de sentir su corazón, se detuvo de golpe.

-"Son… son… son unos malditos"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde, su corazón se rompió al ver aquella ave que se hacía decir bueno, matando al pequeño. Su alma se quebró, sentía que ya no era él mismo. Su ira comenzó a cegarlo. Con solo pensarlo Rafael comenzó a arder en llamas. –"Muérete, no dejare nada de ti"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde. Luego miro a los demás, a Eva la mato arrancándole la cabeza, a Nico y Pedro, mato a ambos tomando su forma original y se los trago de un bocado. A Luna fue quien le dolió más, camino veloz-mente hasta ella, le arranco el corazón con sus garras. Todos cayeron muertos, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad. Se dio la vuelta, camino a la entrada del nido y miro la luna roja. Cerro sus ojos por cinco segundos, acerco su ala a su cuello, de un rápido movimiento saco una pluma que contenía el elixir de la Muerte, cada espíritu tenía una botella con diez mililitros, era para cuando no pudieran con su trabajo y decidían dejar de existir, irónicamente se llamaba el elixir de la muerte, ya que era una sustancia mortal para los vivos y muertos, te llevaba directamente al vacio, el mundo de la eterna oscuridad, no podías escapar, no podías ni escuchar tus pensamientos. La metió en una jeringa para una muerte rápida, la acerco a su cuello y de un movimiento audaz la aventó contra el fondo del nido. –"Maldito Sebastián, me engañaste por un momento"- Dijo Arikado/Muerte Rebelde.

-"Co.. como te.. te diste cuenta"- Pregunto sebastian sorprendido.

-"Eres un maldito manipulador, ni siquiera recuerdo en que momento me hipnotizaste"- Dijo Muerte Rebelde.

-"Tonto Arikado"- Dijo Sebastian sacándose la jeringa vacía.

-"No te preocupes, Alucard tambien va a sufrir, eres un tonto por hacercarte demasiado"- Dijo Arikado totalmente enojado, todos los cuerpos y la sangre desapareció en un instante. Sebastian comenzó a desvanecerse, era su fin habia fallado, desapareció después de un resplandor enceguecedor.

-"Que raro, eso no deberia pasar, que bueno que todo termino no pequeño"- Dijo Arikado cargando al bebe. -"Que bueno que te quejaste, es irónico que después de que te salvara, tu me salvaras de mi mismo, ahora iremos los dos a Buscar a Perla.

Martes 11 de Junio de 2013.

* * *

**Krad: Si lose es corto y nada detallado, bueno, al fin, ya no debo el cap, mañana sera contra Alucard, esperen lo, ese si estará más largo, xD. REVIEW.**


	10. LA BATALLA CONTRA ALUCARD,FINAL ACTUALIZ

**Krad: Bueno me esforcé en hacerlo lo mejor posible, xD, Phoenix, dije batalla, haciendo referencia a la batalla Psicológica que tuvo Arikado en ese corto momento, xD, jajaja, solo digo, xD. Alexa sera el final de esta parte de la saga, espera muy pronto su continuación disfrutalo ^_^, A todos los demás Disfruten.**

**EH HECHO ALGUNAS CORRECIONES Y CAMBIE ALGUNAS COSAS PEQUEÑAS. DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

BATALLA CONTRA ALUCARD Y EL FINAL

Arikado/Muerte Rebelde comenzó a volar, no sabía en que momento Sebastián lo había atrapado con sus ilusiones, todo era casi real, estuvo por un momento a punto de dejarse segar por la ira que sintió en ese instante, para él era irónico y gracioso que ese pequeño al que le había devuelto la vida, fuera el que le permitió regresar a la realidad, lo que le permitió saber en que lugar se encontraba exactamente Sebastián, fue que el mero tonto paso por una de las ventanas en forma solida, justo esa venta los tucanes pequeños habían puesto una bomba extremadamente apestosa, ni con jugo de tomate se quitaría, tomo rápidamente vuelo hasta el lago, tenia la esperanza de encontrar a Perla en ese lugar. Como esperaba ella se encontraba mirando su reflejo en el agua, Alucard todavía estaba lejos, él tenia otro plan para atrapar a Arikado.

-"Perla, estas bien, porque lloras"- Dijo Arikado acercándose a ella. Perla se tenso al escuchar su voz.

-"No, no, no estoy llorando"- Dijo Perla.

-"Perla no me mientas, que tienes"- Dijo Arikado preocupado.

-"Nada!"- Le grito ella en la cara.

-"Perla cálmate, mírame a los ojos"- Dijo Arikado mirándola, ella no quería hacerlo, pero termino mirándolo, él se percato de que las pupilas de Perla estaban demasiado dilatadas, no había mucha luz como para que las tuviera de esa manera. –"Perla que es lo que tienes"- Volvió a Preguntar Arikado. Esta se acerco muy sensualmente y acerco su pico hasta su oído.

-"Blu me a dejado, tanto querías disfrutar de mi cuerpo, eso es lo que quieres, no?, entonces deja al pequeño en un lugar seguro y disfrutemos del uno tanto como del otro"- Le susurro Perla a Arikado con un tono de lujuria.

-"Diantres, porque justo ahora, mierda mierda mierda, si me hubiera detenido a ver cada flor de esta habitad me hubiera dado cuenta de el Floripondio, la misma que estas usando en este momento"- Dijo Arikado. –"Quiero, quiero, pero, maldición, porque no la tomaste más temprano"- Dijo Arikado golpeándose la cabeza contra un árbol.

-"Quieres o no, la pasaremos muy bien"- Dijo Perla abrazándolo.

-"Diantres, si tan solo hubiera sido más temprano"- Dijo Arikado con lagrimas en los ojos. –"Lo siento Perla, este no es un buen momento"- Dijo Arikado aguantándose las ganas de saltar sobre Perla. En un hábil movimiento le quito la flor que usaba ella de adorno en la cabeza.

-"Oye, eso es mío"- Dijo Perla enojada.

-"Cálmate, todo estará bien"- Dijo Arikado. Le sujeto una parte del cuello por tres segundos y ella se desmayo, comenzó a hacer levitar a Perla y al bebe, voló hasta el nido, acomodo al pequeño y a Perla, la escena que vio le hizo sonrreir. –"Mierda, Blu por lo que más quieras, no vengas en tres días por favor"_- Dijo Arikado. –"Estúpida Flor, como no me di cuenta antes de que había Floripondio en este lugar, campanitas de colores que crecen como una enredadera silvestre en cualquier lugar y también en la costanera viedmense. Pero esta pequeña y hasta insignificante flor tiene un alto poder estimulante. Una de estas campanitas produce en pocos minutos un estado de gran excitación que deviene luego en depresión, efecto que se prolonga durante 72 horas, maldición, justo en medio de una batalla, pero creo que pueden serme de utilidad junto con Conium Maculatum, cicuta, será suficiente"- Dijo Arikado, tomo la flor en su mano y acercándose la flor que casi mata en un principio a Perla. –"Bien, creo que será suficiente"- Dijo y salió volando rumbo a la selva. Sabía que Alucard era más listo que Sebastián, así que él tendría que caer en su trampa a propósito.

Arikado voló cerca de diez minutos, hasta que llego una casa abandonada en medio de la selva, entro con cuidado y a la espera de cualquier cosa. Todo lo que podía ver no era más que simple telaraña vieja y rechinidos por el aire.

-"Veo que mataste a Sebastián, la verdad te lo agradezco, era una verdadera molestia además de débil, no me sorprende que lo pudieras matar así de fácil"- Dijo Alucard desde el techo.

-"Ha, no puedo creer que ambos me estén persiguiendo, después de todo se supone que son mis amigos"- Dijo Arikado.

-"Por favor Arikado, enserio crees que seriamos amigos de alguien que tiene compasión de los seres vivientes, mira hace un rato reviviste a un pequeño guacamayo, donde esta la maldad, donde se supone que muestras lo que somos, donde esta nuestra naturaleza"- Dijo Alucard lanzando un cuchillo contra Arikado.

-"Eso no es algo que a ti te Importe"- Dijo atrapando el cuchillo con sus alas. –"Esa será su naturaleza, pero no es la mía, así que dile a Malicia que no dejare que me atrape"- Dijo Arikado desapareciendo entre las sombras.

-"Hay Arikado, eso no es algo que puedas discutir, recuerda que tu condena es lo que le hiciste a Sebastián, esa vez te salvaste por ese estúpido guacamayo Azul"- Dijo Alucard enterrando una de sus patas en el suelo, luego la alzo tomando una sombra. –"Además, se nos prometió parte de tu habilidad"- Dijo Alucard ahorcando con fuerza a Arikado.

-"Eres un tonto si le crees, el promete, pero no cumple, lo se por experiencia"- Dijo con dificultad. Todo el lugar comenzó a congelarse.

-"Arikado, debes saber que esa habilidad de obtener poder de las almas es increíble, seria poderoso con solo devorarme al mundo, jajajaja"- Comenzó a reírse, pero soltó a Arikado cuando su espalda contenía un Bloque Frio.

-"Entiendo, Malicia solo te esta usando, no va a cumplir con lo que te prometió"- Dijo el con tristeza.

-"Mentiras, él me dara lo que quiero"- Dijo Lanzando un bola de fuego contra el bloque en su espalda. Inmediatamente lanzo una esfera oscura contra Arikado. Este no puedo esquivarla por estarse recuperando de la ahorcada. En entre ellos podían ocasionarse dolor físico, ya que batallaban con sus almas e iguales. El golpe lo recibió en el pecho, mandándolo hasta el otro lado de la casa atravesando tres muros.

-"A mi me prometió a mi amada, y nada, lo que hizo fue traicionarme"- Dijo Levantándose adolorido.

-"Oh, que lastima, pero yo no busco a alguien, yo busco poder"- Dijo Alucard lanzando un rayo.

-"Ahhhh!"- Se quejó Arikado por la fuerte corriente eléctrica.

-"Eres un inútil"- Dijo Alucard levantándolo con un dedo. "Me das lastima, eres un tonto si pensabas poder luchar contra mi en ese estado"- Dijo Alucard.

-"No, solo tenerte lo suficientemente cerca"- Dijo Arikado con una sonrisa.

-"A que te refieres con…"- Alucard no termino de hablar, sintió algo frio en su pecho, miro y se encontró con una estaca de hielo. –"Enserio crees que me mataras de esa manera, deberás que me decepcionas"- Dijo Alucard aventándolo hasta el otro lado de la habitación. –"Eres un competo tonto, confiaste en un simple guacamayo creyendo que podría contra Malicia, no eres más que un estorbo"- Dijo Pateándolo con fuerza. Arikado se levantó rápidamente.

-"Tu eres el tonto"- Dijo lanzando fuego desde su hocico, Alucard lo esquivo fácilmente. Arikado rápidamente se colocó detrás de él, le dio una patada en la espalda. Alucard cayó al suelo, haciendo un cráter de cinco metros de profundidad, rápidamente fue aplastado con una esfera de materia oscura en la parte baja de la espalda, Arikado lo alzo en el aire levitándolo con sus alas, lo arrojo de una pared a otra. Finalmente se acerco velozmente y con un dedo le traspaso la cabeza. El cuerpo de Alucard cayó al suelo. –"Mierda, eso fue intenso"- Dijo Arikado un poco cansado.

-"Eres un maldito, destruiste mi cuerpo mortal, eso lo vas a pagar muy caro, basta de juegos, es hora de la verdadera forma"- Dijo Alucard, su verdadera forma era la de un demonio, sus alas en su espalda comenzaron a salir, su patas se volvieron piernas de Lobo, su cuerpo el de un León, sus brazos humanos con garras negras con un liquido verde, su cabeza la de un cerdo combinada con la de un lobo y la de un León, era grotesco y asqueroso. –"Como veras soy toda una hermosura, y ahora moriras"- Dijo lanzando el liquido de sus garras contra él, el liquido dio en su pecho y este le comenzó a arder.

-"Ahhh!"- Se quejó del dolor Arikado.

-"No te preocupes, ese veneno te consumirá lentamente"- Dijo Alucard.

-"No me queda de otra -_*"- Dijo Arikado. Sus plumas comenzaron a caer, su cola volvió a crecer, su tamaño aumento un poco, su piel de volvió escamosa, la iris de sus ojos se volvió de serpiente. Su cuerpo se volvió de color negro, sus alas/brazos se volvieron pierna delanteras, eran más gruesas con garras muy afiladas. Sus patas se engrosaron con garras más largas y gruesas. Su apariencia cambio. De su espalda salieron alas largas y negras, su verdadera apariencia era la de un Dragón. –"Bien, ahora si, con todo"- Dijo Arikado, ambas bestias extrañas comenzaron a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo. Alucard trato de dar un zarpazo en la cara de Arikado, pero este le detuvo el movimiento. Con su cola tomo el cuello de Alucard, utilizo su fuerza y le arranco una de sus orejas.

-"Ahhh!, estúpido, mi oreja"- Dijo Alucard tapándose la herida reciente. Comenzaron a batallar intensamente, se dañaron sus cuerpos, después de un rato, Alucard se percato de que los movimientos de Arikado se volvían cada vez más rápidos, no podía creerlo, su fuerza aumentaba, y a él le comenzaba a faltar el aire. –"No, no puede ser, como es que te vuelves más rápido, no es verdad"- Dijo asustado Alucard.

-"Enserio creías que trataría de matarte con una simple estaca de hielo, lo que en realidad hice fue que te logre enterrar un veneno muy potente para los mortales, en nuestro caso especial solo te paralizara"- Dijo Arikado dándole un severo golpe en la cabeza. Alucard cayó al suelo totalmente agotado.

-"Aun no sea terminado Arikado, por si perdía tenia un Plan B, ahora mira lo que tengo para ti"- Dijo Alucard haciendo aparecer el bulto que traía en un principio, retiro la tela y dejo ver su contenido.

-"Blu?"- Dijo Sorprendido Arikado.

-"He, que te parece, Malicia pudo capturarlo, sabes, por alguna razón que desconocemos no pudimos obtener nada de él, pero logramos crear un verdadero asesino, sin piedad ni remordimientos, sin hacer caso a las suplicas, un poderoso guerrero, disfrútalo, crees que podras salvarlo, no lo creo, jajajajaja"- Dijo Con una sonrisa Alucard. Paso lo mismo que con Sebastián, una luz muy fuerte lo cegó por un momento y al siguiente ya no estaba, Arikado tomo a Blu e inmediatamente salió volando hasta la clínica.

-"Rayos Blu, tendras que hacerme un gran favor después de esto, Rayos, tanto que quería disfrutar de Perla, rayos rayos rayos, no pudiste esperar tres días más. Arikado rápidamente atravesó el techo, no tenia mucho tiempo, tenía que utilizar bien lo que le restaba de energía. Con su cola saco a Perla y al pequeño. –"Lo siento pequeño, lo siento Perla, lo siento Blu"- él sabia que Blu tenia un espíritu asesino, él mismo que antes le perteneció a él, tenia que arrancarlo de raíz para liberarlo, pero el mismo tendría que absorberlo. Rápidamente de un destello el alma de Blu salió del cuerpo, en la misma había un rastro negro y rojo, Arikado lo arranco rápidamente, antes de que este llegara al corazón, el alma dio un fuerte grito de dolor, el espíritu no quería salir, se aferraba al alma de su dueño, Arikado tomo al espíritu y lo introdujo dentro de él, rápidamente sintió el efecto, quería asesinar a todos, con toda su fuerza a parto esos pensamientos de su cabeza, luego miro al pequeño con tristeza. –"Lo siento pequeño, ya no podre verte crecer, pero borrare esos rastros que malicia, tu padre te heredo, no quiero que te conviertas en algo peor que él. Se que un dia tu haras una gran diferencia."- Dijo Arikado, rápidamente tomo al pequeño, el bebe comenzó a llorar, el procedimiento era doloroso pero necesario, se acercó nuevamente a Blu y tomo una pequeña parte de la esencia de él, sustituiría esos malos genes con los bondadosos de ese guacamayo, después de tres minutos logro terminar de borrar el gen de su verdadero padre, pero lo que Arikado no sabía, que por la falta de energía y el hecho de que la energía vital que se necesito para revivir por primera vez al pequeños paso a través de él, tanto energía vital de bebe como el nuevo ADN y esencia nueva contenían información genética de él, por ultimo miro a Perla, comenzó a sentir los síntomas del espíritu asesino de nuevo.

-"Muerte Rebelde, veo que me equivoque al juzgarte de mala manera"- Dijo Rafael. Arikado se sorprendió.

-"N… no Rafael… no te culpo, yo también me comporte mal contigo, te pediré un gran favor"- Dijo Arikado/Muerte Rebelde.

-"Cual?"- Pregunto Rafael sorprendido, lo que veía no lo creía, tenia a un Dragón frente a él.

-"Dile a Blu y Perla que les pido por favor que cuiden al pequeño, tenia pensado llevármelo a una dimensión que cree para ellos, pero voy a poder hacerlo, tengo asuntos que arreglar, pero es posible que no vuelca a regresar, dile que lo cuiden como uno más de sus hijos, también que su nombre será Krad"- Dijo Arikado haciendo aparecer un portal frente a él.

-"Pe… pero porque Krad, y adonde iras?"- Pregunto Rafael.

-"Lo siento Rafael, no puedo escapar ni deshacerme de este espíritu maligno, ire de una buena vez a la raíz de todo este problema, no podre luchar siempre contra esto, Krad fue el nombre de mi primer y único hijo, el cual murió con mi amada hace mucho tiempo, ya no puedo Rafael, adiós"- Dijo atravesando el portal.

-"Muerte Rebelde espera, antes que nada, como controlo a mis hijos"- Dijo Rafael implorando por la respuesta.

-"Solo juega con ellos, diviértete de verdad a su lado, disfruta de ellos mientras aún son niños"- Dijo en un último susurro Arikado. Rafael se quedo sorprendido, la respuesta era tan simple y aun asi no se le había ocurrido en ese tiempo, pasar el rato feliz y contento con ellos, como verdaderos niños.

-"Lo hare amigo, lo hare"- Dijo con una sonrisa Rafael. –"Eva, Nico Pedro, niños, vengan, se que están hay, Pedro se respira con las fosas nasales no con el pico"- Dijo Rafael, los mencionados se acercaron, guardaron un minuto de silencio. Blu había Vuelto, Perla estaba bien y lo mismo con sus huevos, además tenían un nuevo integrante en la familia.

* * *

Arikado apareció en un lugar tétrico y abandonado, camino lentamente por los pasillos que tenía delante de él. Se encontraba débil y el espíritu de asesinar no ayudaba en nada. El problema era su corazón, este trataba de latir, eran pequeños y muy lentos golpes, no necesitaba recordar más su pasado, el cual fue su castigo en su largo camino, recordaba muy bien el hecho de que él mismo había matado a su amada, su primer y único hijo, los mato a ambos con sus propias garras, a esos que había prometido proteger, se había deshecho de su corazón y de su nombre por la misma razón, no recordaba por qué lo hizo, solo el cómo realizo esa atroz traición. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una sala de un castillo.

-"Ahhh, me prometiste poder, no sufrimiento"- Se escuchó la voz de Alucard.

-"Calla, se supone que me traerías la esencia de Arikado y no me trajeron nada, así que no reclamen"- Dijo una voz que detonaba malicia. Estaba cubierto por una gabardina Negra y una capucha.

-"No, déjanos, nosotros hemos seguido todas tus ordenes, donde esta nuestra recompensa prometida"- Dijo Sebastián.

-"Es esta, a ti te salve de la eterna oscuridad, y Alucard, bueno a él de ser devorado por Arikado"- Dijo la misma voz.

-"Y para que me salvaste?"- Se atrevió a preguntar adolorido Alucard.

-"Los dos me ocultaron sus poderes, les prometí poder por pensar que no tenían nada, así que en vez de tener la habilidad de regenerar energía con las almas, me devorare su esencia para obtener sus habilidades, no será de mucho, pero algo es algo"- Dijo la voz con una malévola sonrisa. Ellos por error miraron a los ojos de su amo y al instante se volvieron esencia pura, el sujeto absorbió toda la esencia de ambos. –"Vamos Arikado, sé muy bien que estas hay"- Dijo la voz.

-"Lo siento Malicia, sabes bien que no dejare que me tomes así nada más"- Dijo Arikado tratando de ponerse en posición.

-"Ja, no me hagas reír, sabía que tratarías de salvar a Blu, y ese fue un gran error amigo, has caído en la trampa y la boca del león, ademas ya no tienes fuerzas para seguir, ríndete de una vez, jajajaja, recuerdas a Luna y tu hijo verdad, jajaja"- Dijo Malicia.

-"Cállate, eso a ti no te importa"- Dijo Arikado con un fuerte dolor en el corazón.

-"Porque, te duele recordar como la mataste, no puedes escapar Arikado"- Dijo Malicia.

-"Claro que puedo, lo eh hecho desde que ella murió"- Dijo Arikado cayendo de rodillas.

-"Vamos Arikado, no puedes huir por siempre, ahora eres mio, tu esencia y poder sera mio al igual que lo es ahora tu amada, jajaja- Dijo Malicia acercándose a él.

-"No es cierto, cállate"- Dijo Arikado.

-"Ah No, recuerda que fue ella la que te salvo, sabía el riesgo de estar contigo, quizás tú lo olvidaste, pero siempre has sido un asesino, y es algo que nunca cambiara, por eso ahora tu poder me pertenecera"- Dijo Malicia quitándose la capucha que cubría su rostro. Arikado solo se quedó con los ojos Abiertos, no podía creer lo que tenía enfrente de él –"P-p-pero como es posible,n-no es verdad, no puedes ser tu"- Dijo Arikado demasiado atonito por saber la identidad de Malicia, -"Como es posible"- Dijo Arikado comenzándose a volver esencia pura lentamente.

-"Bien, solo tuve que engañarte a ti y a Luna, claro que esto también es nuevo para nosotros dos, pero me acostubrare, este cuerpo es perfecto"- Dijo Malicia sonriéndole.

-"Eres un desgraciado, no puedo creer que confie en ti"- miro directamente a los ojos y estos eran Azules Oscuro, poco a poco y lentamente se fue convirtiendo en esencia Pura, termino siendo absorbido por la Malicia.

-"Eso es, al fin de vuelta, pero que… maldito Arikado, maldito escondiste parte de tu esencia, pero donde… rayos no podre hacer nada por ahora, pero en un tiempo, en un tiempo regresare, solo visitare la tierra, una vez más antes de descansar de nuevo en este cuerpo"- Dijo Desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

* * *

Blu comenzó a despertar, lo último que recordaba era estar frente a Perla, sin poder controlarse y con una extraña flor en mano, colocándola en la cabeza de ella, estaba por matarla, pero en un último arranque de conciensa que le quedaba desaparecio instantáneamente tratando de matar a Alucard pero este lo noqueo fácilmente. Se sentía extraño, diferente, no sabia el porque. Miro a todos lados y miro a Perla recostada y dormida a un lado de él. –"Perla, perla, querida estas bien-"- Preocupado y moviéndola un poco.

-"mmm, unos minutos más, tengo sueño"- Dijo Perla.

-"Bien"- Dijo Blu, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a recorrer el nido, de pronto miro a Rafael y Eva fuera del árbol, alzo vuelo y llego con ellos. –"Rafael, Eva"- Grito alegre Blu, de volver a ver a sus amigos.

-"Blu, que bueno que despiertas"- Dijo Rafael con una sonrisa algo dolida.

-"Que pasa"- Dijo Blu un poco extrañado.

-"Blu lo que pasa es lo siguiente"- Eva le conto todo lo que habían vivido las ultimas semanas y mas el hecho de que Perla estaba embarazada, eso si lo dejo sorprendido y casi al tiro de desmayarlo.

-"E-encerio ella espera hijos mios"- Dijo Blu muy sorprendido.

-"Si, ahora dime que haras"- Pregunto Eva.

-"Y-yo… me siento muy feliz, quien lo diría, sere padre!"- Grito alegre Blu, dando un fuerte Graznido de felicidad. Rafael y Eva vieron con alegría lo bie que se había tomado la noticia Blu.

-"Que bueno que te sientas feliz Blu, hay una cosa mas, Muerte Rebelde te pidió un favor"- Dijo Rafael acercándose a Blu.

-"Y cual es?"- Dijo Blu.

-"Bien, tienes que cuidar un polluelo, creo que él ya no volverá, dijo que iria a enfrentar la raíz del problema"- Dijo Rafael.

-"Oh, ya veo, y donde esta el polluelo"- Dijo Blu, sabiendo que Arikado no regresaría, ya que Malicia era alguien del que absolutamente no tenia ni una pisca de remordimiento por algo, el alegremente se encargaría de cuidar el polluelo que Arikado le encargo.

-"El esta en el nido, con perla, je, con el podrán aprender a ser muy buenos padres"- Dijo Eva.

-"Bueno, muchas gracias por todo, por haberla cuidado"- Dijo Feliz Blu.

-"Para eso son los amigos Blu"- Dijo Rafael alegre, Blu se dirigio de nuevo al nido, donde encontró a Perla y al pequeño dormidos, y los miro con felicidad y alegría. –"Esto será el comienzo de una feliz aventura"- Dijo para si mismo Blu.

* * *

Cuatro meses después.

Perla y Blu volaban felizmente, hace cuatro meses se miraron y abrazaron de la felicidad, ambos se había extrañado mucho, se dieron un largo beso, Blu quedo todo un día bastante sorprendido por el hecho de que seria padre de tres polluelos junto a Perla, además de que también disfruto de dos noches de lujuria intensa con Perla, esa flor aumentaba el deseo sexual, Blu al saber que seria padre se comportaba de manera sobreprotectora con ella, siempre la andaba cuidando de todo, y cuando los huevos nacieron los vigilaba día y noche, además de cuidar también del pequeño que habían adoptado, Blu acepto sin duda alguna, de esa manera saldaría la deuda de Arikado, lo había liberado del espíritu asesino, y eso era algo difícil, Perla no lo tomo del todo bien en un principio, pero luego se terminó encariñando con el pequeño travieso, cuando sus hijos nacieron se sintieron a un más felices, tenían tres hijos propios, y otro adoptado que de seguro daría problemas con sus bromas, eran Felices, regresando a la actualidad, ambos volaban por toda la reserva que Habían construido en honor a Blu, Linda al ver a su amigo de vuelta y vivo, salió corriendo hasta él, abrazándolo y llorando sobre su amigo, lo había extrañado mucho y la verdad se sintió muy feliz al ver que era Padre, ella se había quedado con Tulio, además de que habían adoptado a Fernando, el niño que en un principio había secuestrado a los guacamayos, pero que se arrepintió y ayudo en lo que pudo, lo perdonaron y decidieron darle un oportunidad. Blu volaba junto a Perla, seguidos venían sus Cuatro hijos, el mayor Krad, seguido de Tsubasa, Jasmine y Bianca. Las dos hembras era polluelas con el color de su madre, Tsubasa tenía el color de su padre Blu, y Krad era diferente, tenia plumas rojas en la mayoría de su cuerpo, alrededor de sus ojos sus plumas eran negras-azuladas y su cola era de color negro y rojo, aún era un polluelo, sus plumas cambiarían con la edad, además de que su piel a diferencia de los guacamayos era más áspera y dura, pero eso era lo que la agradaba a sus hermanos, su combinación de color rara y exótica. Tulio menciono tomar una muestra de sangre de cada pequeño, pero seria mas adelante en el futuro, la familia estaba unida y feliz.

-"Todo bien, disfruten su tiempo, ya me vengare, tendré de nuevo lo que me pertenece, necesito de vuelta lo que me han quitado"- Dijo una voz. Dos ojos en la oscuridad, uno Rojo y otro Azul, se cerraron y se volvieron a abrir, convirtiéndose en morado. –"Dormiré por ahora, pero cuando despierte, jajajaja, no se la acabaran"- Luego desaparecieron.

Finalizado Miércoles 12 de Junio de 2013

* * *

**Krad: Bueno eso ha sido todo, espero les haya gustado esta parte de la saga, xD, pronto vendrán las demás Partes, dejen su comentario con las preguntas y dudas que tengan ^_^, cuidense y hagan más de una travesura al dia, xD. REVIEW.**

* * *

**Bien, eh corregido y añadido algunas cosas, espero les agrade, se me ocurrio algo mejor para la continuacion, pero deberan leer la precuela Entre la Vida y la Muerte para mas pistas sobre la identidad de Malicia.**

**Correcion realizada Lunes 22 de Julio. Dejen REVIEW.**


End file.
